To Love a Vanadis
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: By popular demand here is a collection of lemons with the different Vanadis. It begins with a meeting in Volume 11 chapter 1 The Sun Festival (Maslenitsa). However you don't have to be up to that point to understand what's going on.
1. The Meeting

Though the sky of the Capital Silesia was wrapped in the night darkness, numerous multicolored lights glittered on the ground. Many people lighted the candles that were distributed, drank, sang and danced. The government officials and palace guards were also used to it as it was done every year. If there was no fight, they left it as is.

At the time when the Sun Festival's first day would end in about one koku, seven people, one man and six women gathered in a room of the royal palace.

They were Tigre and the six Vanadises. Tigre had not taken off his formal clothes, and Elen and company still wore their dresses. A big round table was placed at the vast room's center and the seven people were sitting around it. Tigre's black bow and the girls' Dragonic Tools were respectfully put near their master.

According to Elen, it seemed that this place was one of the rooms which the nobles used when they gathered and pleasantly chatted while relaxing. Tigre first thought about the fact that it was about the same size as his mansion in Alsace.

A blue carpet was spread on the floor and a brickwork fireplace was established on the wall. A fire was lighted in the fireplace and it warmed the indoor air. A circular-shaped chandelier was hung from the ceiling with fire lit on dozens of its candles brightly illuminating the room.

Other than the chairs where Tigre and company were sitting, a sofa and a short-legged bed were put and cushions where flowers and animals were embroidered were piled up on them.

Elen folded her arms, leaned her back on the chair and was staring at the fireplace's fire burning bright red. She did not mind that her dress was wrinkled. Tigre who sat next to her noticed that slight loneliness blurred on Elen's profile.

— _It's about Sasha, huh._

Alexandra Alshavin. She was the black-haired Vanadis who was Elen's close friend and used the Dragonic Tool Bargren which held the power of flames.

Elen doesn't usually show such an expression. But, when the Vanadises were assembled in the same room like this, she couldn't help but remember her after all.

"──Elen."

Although he hesitated, Tigre called out to her with a calm tone. If they were the only two people in this place, he would have left it as is, but that was not the case. As her name was called, Elen slightly opened wide her eyes and shook her silver hair, but she immediately revealed a smile and turned around to Tigre.

"It looks like I'm a little tired. Maybe it's because I'm wearing clothes I'm not used to."

"I too want to be quickly freed from these clothes."

Tigre pulled the hem of his formal clothes while also returning a smile. It was half his true feelings.

"If you're fine with loose clothes, I may give you advice."

Along with a lively voice, a white porcelain cup was placed before Tigre. Tea was filled in the cup and a refreshing fragrance mixed with the rising steam tickled the nose.

When looking next to him, Mila holding a tea jar was standing with a smile. It seemed like she was the one who made it. White porcelain cups filled with tea were also put respectively before the other Vanadises.

"It won't be a disadvantageous thing if you choose to stand together with me. What do you say?"

"If there's such a thing, then by all means. And while we're at it, if you could also do something about my hair──"

"Wait, Tigre. I can choose them for you too. You don't expressly need to ask this of Ludmila."

Interrupting Tigre's words Elen said in a clearly displeased tone. Mila, still holding the tea jar as is, scornfully laughed as she glared at the silver-haired Vanadis.

"I don't think you know that much about clothes like me though."

Although Elen flinched for an instant, she did not just withdraw as is.

"Certainly I don't know that much, but what is important is whether or not you understand what suits Tigre well, right? I think that blue clothes will look great on him. They'll also match well with his hair."

"That isn't even worth considering, Eleonora. It's obvious that white would suit Tigre better."

As she shrugged her shoulders, Mila turned to Elen with a smile full of contempt.

Tigre who was sitting between them looked around at the other Vanadises with a troubled face. Sophie put her hand on her mouth and laughed. Olga looked their way as she seemed to be interested, and Liza and Valentina turned eyes of surprise and amazement towards them.

"I think that green would look good on Tigre. More precisely, the color of a grassy plain spreading through thick and thin."

Olga spoke. Elen and Mila turned their heads which showed that they had found a new rival, at the pink-haired Vanadis. Sophie agreed with Olga as she slightly bent her body to the side, and put a hand on her cheek.

"You're right. I think that green will be fine."

"I won't say that it isn't fine, but it'll be the same as the clothes which you always wear, right?"

"I also think that green would look good on him. But, there is a color which will suit Tigre better."

"──Until when do you intend to continue with that?"

Liza butted in with an amazed face. Then, Elen and Mila finally pulled themselves together.

The blue-haired Vanadis sat down on her chair and picked up her white porcelain cup. She drank a mouthful of tea. This was to prove that there was nothing put in the tea [4].

Though Tigre had no intention at all of doubting her, gathered here were the Vanadises supporting Zchted. Regardless of how much concern there was, it wasn't to the extent of being too excessive.

"The reason why I had all of you gathered here is but for one thing."

Having started the discussion was Sophie. She looked around at everyone with a serious expression.

"I would like for us to exchange opinions regarding the existence called demons."

"Demons…?"

While lifting her white porcelain cup, Valentina cocked her head in puzzlement.

"Sophiea. I was told that there will be a very important talk today, but that's…"

"It may sound like a joke, but this is a serious talk, Valentina."

Sophie answered without smiling. Valentina seemed to be perplexed, but as she saw not only Sophie, but everyone else having a tense look, she kept her mouth shut. She seemed to have decided to hear the story for the time being.

The golden-haired Vanadis talked first about her own experience. About the fact that last year, when she returned from the Asvarre Kingdom, the ship which she boarded was attacked by a demon called Torbalan. Tigre and Olga were also on that ship, so they supplemented Sophie's explanation.

While Sophie was talking, the Light Flower which was put next to her was continually blinking, as if to guarantee the correctness of its master's words.

Then, Olga explained.

"The first time that Torbalan and I met was in a fort of Asvarre. He had disguised himself as the human called Lester. According to the story I heard in Asvarre, Lester seemed to have existed for many years. I don't know whether Torbalan had disguised himself as a human from the beginning, or he had replaced the human called Lester midway."

At the same time that Olga finished speaking, the Roaring Demon which was put at Olga's feet slightly shook. As if saying that it would protect its still too young master.

Having taken the role of explaining after her was Liza.

"The demons I encountered were called Torbalan and Baba Yaga."

At that time, Tigre turned an anxious gaze at the Vanadis of Rainbow Eyes. Liza who noticed his gaze smiled so as to reassure the youth. Some joy was contained in her smile, and some Vanadises slightly knitted their brows.

Liza first talked about the fact that she fought against Torbalan on the sea together with the late Sasha. As to supplement that, Elen also talked about what she heard from Sasha.

Then, the red-haired Vanadis did not fail to speak about the fact that a curse had been placed on her by Baba Yaga. Thereby, she also told about the fact that her right arm was still inconvenient/disable.

Blue sparks scattered from the Thunder Swirl which was at her waist. As if to praise its master's brave fight.

"I didn't see Baba Yaga's corpse, but I can tell that that demon died. Also that the curse has been lifted. In addition, I can wield the Thunder Swirl with my left arm without problem."

Without breaking her dignified attitude until the end, Liza ended her talk. Without delay, Elen opened her mouth. It was also in order to blow off the atmosphere which became awkward due to the word "curse".

"The demons I happened to meet were that Baba Yaga and a guy called Vodyanoy who was with her. About Baba Yaga, I too know nothing aside from what Elizavetta has told."

There, Elen cut her words once. Her pupils which emitted the brightness of rubies were sharply narrowed.

"As for Vodyanoy, he had the appearance of a human. He was a man in his mid-twenties. His physique was average; he was neither tall nor thin nor fat. But, that guy blocked my Arifal barehanded."

A shiver ran among the Vanadises. Elen's Dragonic Tool, which held the nickname of Brilliant Be-header of the Fallen Spirit, was able to easily cut through even a dragon's scales, let alone iron and armor. Mila, Sophie and Liza knew well the sharpness of Arifal's blade.

Vodyanoy's body was able to withstand a blow from it.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I have also met Vodyanoy."

Mila said with a depressed face. Elen surprised looked at her. Mila continued.

"When I heard about the name and appearance, I thought maybe it was the same person. I encountered him two years ago, when I was cooperating in Brune's civil war. My Lavias did not work on him, too."

The Frozen Wave which was in Mila's hand wore a white chill, as if remembering her anger at that time.

"How did you drive him away?"

Mila did not immediately answered Elen's question and turned her gaze to Tigre. Then, she returned her eyes to Elen. She revealed a nasty smile.

"Do you want to know?"

"I'll say this just in case, but if it's about the fact that you borrowed the power of Tigre's bow, then I did it too."

As Elen deliberately said with an indifferent expression, the Silver Flash which was in her hand proudly raised a gentle breeze. It let her silver hair and the hem of her dress flutter.

Furthermore, Sophie, Olga and Liza nodded too. With a dumbfounded face, Mila looked around at the Vanadises' faces in turn.

"If not for that power, we would have been defeated by Torbalan."

When Olga indifferently said that without changing her expression one bit, Liza shook her head as if reminiscing about an unpleasant memory.

"We would have also been eaten by a Double Headed Dragon."

After Mila lightly glared at Tigre as she pouted, she shrugged her shoulders. Sophie turned her gaze to Valentina who has kept silent since a little while ago.

"Up to here, do you understand the story?"

"Thank you for your concern, Sophiea. Please you can go on without minding me. If there's something I don't understand, I'll ask."

The face of Valentina who answered so was serious; so it seemed that she was seriously listening to the story of Tigre and company. Tigre, impressed, fixedly stared at Valentina.

If there weren't that many "testimonies" in addition to his own experience, even Tigre would absolutely not have believed these fantastic existences beyond human knowledge.

However, unlike Tigre, Sophie seemed to have strengthened her wariness towards Valentina. The golden-haired Vanadis asked the black-haired Vanadis.

"By the way, Valentina. What about you? After hearing our story, haven't you recalled anything? Like a story where you might have seen a demon somewhere."

Valentina wandered her gaze in the space as if exploring her memory, but she slowly shook her head before long and slightly bowed her head to Sophie.

"I am sorry for not being able to help you."

"──I see. It's a shame, but it can't be helped. Well then, Tigre, could you tell us your story?"

To Sophie's words, the Vanadises' gazes focused on Tigre. After the youth rummaged his darkish red hair, he picked up his black bow which was put at his feet.

"As far as I can remember, this black bow was in my mansion. I was told by my father that it is an heirloom bow transmitted for generations in the Vorn House. He also told me to use it when it was absolutely necessary."

"Isn't there anything else your father said about the bow?"

Tigre shook his head to Elen's question.

"At least not that I know of. Besides, my father wasn't using the bow that much. He taught me the basics though."

"Thinking about it again, a bow being an heirloom in a noble family of Brune is a strange story."

Mila said. There was a trend of despising the bow in the Brune Kingdom. It was said that a sword and spear were a warrior's weapon and that the bow was a weapon used by those without redeeming features in martial arts and poor people. It wasn't that they didn't use the bow, but its achievements weren't worth praising.

"It's hard to think that a person like you grew up in Brune."

Elen also agreed with Mila. Tigre revealed a wry smile.

"I was brought up in the countryside after all. The first time I went to the capital was when I was 10 and I was already used to the bow at that time."

"Tigre. The first time you knew about the power of that bow was when you shot down Zaian Thenardier and a Wyvern, right?"

Sophie asked so as to confirm. Tigre nodded with a tense face.

"Yes. Until then, aside from when I maintained it, I had not touched it."

Zaian was Duke Thenardier's son. When dozens of days had passed since the battle of Dinant, he was ordered by his father to attack Alsace leading a Wyvern and an Earth Dragon in addition to 3000 soldiers.

But, he was defeated by Tigre and Elen leading Leitmeritz army.

Zaian tried to escape while riding the Wyvern, but at that time, the black bow called out to Tigre's consciousness; saying to shoot the dragon. Power flowed from Elen's Arifal and wore wind to the arrow that Tigre held.

That arrow which was fired by the black bow flew at a surprising speed. It shot down and blew away Zaian along with the Wyvern flying high in the sky. He had not forgotten the shock of that time even now.

"A voice from that bow? Do you have any idea about it?"

Mila asked. After a short pause, Tigre replied in a careful tone.

"I think it's probably Tir Na Fa."

When they heard that name, everyone could not help but frown. Brune and Zchted believed in the same gods. Tir Na Fa was the goddess who ruled night, darkness and death; and it was said that she was the chief god Perkūnas' wife, big sister, little sister and lifelong enemy.

It was often discussed among priests about whether she should have had her name entered to the ten gods.

The claim about whether they should remove a goddess, who ruled darkness and death, and was Perkūnas' lifelong enemy, from the line of the gods worshipped had been advocated many times. But, the fact that this goddess was Perkūnas' wife, big sister, and little sister repressed that claim.

By the platitude that both darkness and death would eventually come and the opinion which praised Perkūnas who took his lifelong enemy as his wife, the discussion was settled.

In that way, Tir Na Fa's name has continued existing without being erased.

"It isn't like I doubt your words, but why would Tir Na Fa help you? Tigre, was there a priest in your family lineage?"

Mila asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. It was a natural question.

"As far as I know, there were neither priests nor shrine maidens. It seemed that the Vorn House's founder was a hunter. The fact that one day, he saved the King and was given a title and territory remains in the records."

"And your mother?"

"I heard that my mother was the daughter of a gardener who worked at the royal palace. And that she met with my father when she was alone after losing her relatives."

"If it's a gardener who worked in the royal palace, I don't think that she came from that distinguished a House, but…"

"I don't know about my mother's House. It was when I was 9 that my mother passed away, but I haven't heard about such a story from her."

To Tigre's reply, Mila said "sorry" as she bowed down with an apologetic face. The youth shook his head so as to say that he did not mind it.

— _About my mother, huh…_

When asked about his mother, Tigre would immediately reply that she was a gentle, talkative mother. Also that her body was weak and she did not go out of the mansion that much.

However, Tigre could almost say nothing about his mother's lineage.

Despite the fact that she was born and raised in the capital Nice, his mother hardly talked about the capital. Neither about what kind of life she spent nor about her family.

Instead of that, his mother liked to talk about fairy tales and folklores.

When he was a child, Tigre was told various stories until he fell asleep while having his mother sleep together with him in the same bed every night. More than 90% of the fairy tales and folklores that Tigre knew were those he heard from his mother and Mashas.

From the stories he heard from his mother, there was a story about a bow user and also stories about heroes fighting against demons. But, he has never heard a story concerning his heirloom, the black bow.

If there was something which he did not look over and which was written about his mother, it would probably be his father's diary. Besides, he might hear some stories from Mashas and Augres who were his father's friends.

"About my mother, I will investigate when I return to Brune."

"Please, do so. But, don't overdo it."

As she worriedly said that, Sophie returned the main topic.

"The demons were calling us "Staff" and "Axe". For them, we are probably just accessories of the Dragonic Tools."

"And they also called Tigre, "Bow". But, the attitude that the demons have towards us is clearly different to the one they have towards Tigre. For them, we Vanadises are just a hindrance. But, it's not the case for Tigre."

Waiting until Mila finished speaking, Liza opened her mouth.

"Baba Yaga clearly tried to take Tigre away."

"Vodyanoy also tried to do so at the time I'd fought him."

When Mila also responded so, Olga looked puzzled.

"But, it did not look like it for Torbalan."

"I assume that even the demons ── though I don't know how many there are, aren't monolithic."

When Sophie said that, Valentina interjected.

"I understand the story, but what do you people intend to do from now on?"

The black-haired Vanadis' gaze was turned to Tigre.

"Earl Vorn will return to Brune after this, right? When that happens, he will not be able to frequently visit Zchted, right? Rather, taking the matter of this time [5] into consideration, he might not be able to come to Zchted for several years."

What she said was rational. The reason why Tigre was to return to Brune earlier than expected was because the youth had almost died after Zchted used him as a messenger to another country. Even if Tigre entreated, Regin would probably not let him get close to Zchted.

Conversely, it would also be difficult for the Vanadises to go to Brune. They were princesses governing dukedoms. Unless there were either war or important negotiations, they could not be absent from their dukedoms.

"How do you think about it, Earl Vorn? Will you track down the demons and exterminate them?"

"I haven't decided yet. After all, I know neither their purpose nor their number."

Tigre's words, rather than being a reply to Valentina, were turned to the Vanadises present in this place.

"The reason why everyone was gathered here was, as Sophie said, because we want to share the fact that demons existed. We wanted everyone to know what each of us knew. We thought that if there was something new that someone discovered, it would be better to tell us now."

Saying up to there, Tigre looked at Valentina.

"If possible, I also want you to cooperate. May I ask you of that?"

"Yes. I will do what I can."

Valentina nodded without erasing her smile. Elen looked at her with a dubious face.

"I'm thankful that you say that, but you consented quite easily, eh."

"One or two aside, it's something that everyone except me said. As expected, I can't help but believe in it, right? It's not like you people have hobby of conspiring beforehand to tease me."

As she said so, Valentina quietly stood up. She carried her large scythe on her shoulder.

"If it's over with this, I shall excuse myself. I have gotten a little tired."

"Sorry. Thank you for having spared us your time today."

When Tigre said so, Valentina nodded as she shook her black hair. Elen and company respectively threw greetings of separation, too.

The black-haired Vanadis left, Sophie silently stared at the door which she closed.

"Judging from our conversation, she looked like a good person."

When Tigre leaked his impression, Elen sitting next to him extended her arm and lightly pinched the youth's ear with a painless attitude.

"Your impression for women is unreliable. Your cheeks were loose the whole time, you know?"

"Is that so? I don't think that at all though."

"To think that you aren't even aware of it; it's quite a serious illness. I must firmly educate you so that you aren't deceived by this kind of woman."

"You've become quite jealous, too, Elen."

Seeming to have pulled herself together, Sophie teased her with a smile. Elen blushed and hurriedly released her hand from Tigre. Seeing that, Mila let out a small breath. If Sophie have not said anything, they were about to throw sarcastic comments at Elen.

Olga who was silent until then opened her mouth with a difficult face.

"For me, too, as Tigre said, Valentina did not look like a bad person. Just…"

Although she hesitated for an instant, the pink-haired Vanadis continued her words as everyone's gazes focused on her.

"I'm a little anxious about the fact that she didn't ask us anything. She might not have believed it after all."

If she had really believed in Tigre and company's story, wouldn't she have asked about the fine details? That was the doubt Olga held.

"Maybe she didn't know what to ask. She seems to have never encountered a demon."

When Tigre said so, Olga nodded, seemingly not intending to be fixated on her doubt.

"For the time being, we can't help but be satisfied about the issue from the fact that we have said what must be said, right? It would be impossible to believe with just this much."

As Elen said that while turning both her hands to the back of her head, Liza also agreed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"In fact, among the soldiers who saw the demon, those who want to think that that was a dream aren't small in number. Nothing can be done about it even for a Vanadis."

"Besides, the problem we should settle as of now is how to get in touch with Tigre who will return to Brune." Mila said, as they continued to talk about their plans for dealing with the demonic forces.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Tigre said covering his mouth as he let loose a yawn.

"Why don't you head out, Tigre." Elen said. "I just need to speak to my fellow Vanadises before we retire for the night."

The other Vanadises froze as they turned to look at Danseuse of the Sword, questioningly. "I think I'm going to do just that. Goodnight everyone."

A round of goodnights later Tigre left the room leaving the 5 Vanadis as well as a single servant. "Can you please serve us some wine." Elen commanded, before motioning her comrades to take their seats once more. Once the wine was served the servant was dismissed, and Elen turned to look at those gathered seriously. "Do any of you know why I asked you to stay behind?"

The other Vanadis were silent, prompting the Silverfrau to continue. "It's about Tigre."

"What about him?" Elizavetta and Sophie, shooting glares at one another.

"I want to know what you all think of him." With those words said, all the Vanadis gathered began leaking killing intent, as they glared fiercely with one another.

All except Olga who didn't understand what was going on, and foolishly said. "We're going to make babies together."

Several hands twitched towards the Viralts kept within arm's reach, as the gathered women turned towards the youngest member and fixed her with a cold smile.

"I'm sorry I must've misheard you." Sophie said.

"We're going to make children together. Then we're going to get married." Olga repeated.

"I thought that was what you said." Elizavetta said darkly, Valitsaif the Viralt of Envy began emitting dangerous sparks as it transformed itself into an iron rod.

"I don't think Tigre has any interest in children." Sophie said condescendingly. Before glancing an Olga's underdeveloped body.

"BREASTS AREN'T EVERYTHING!" Ludmira screamed, slamming her hands down on the table. 3 pairs of eyes turned to her and fixed her with a pitying smile.

"It's okay, I'm sure you have other redeeming features." Elen said.

"I've heard that some people prefer the small figured look." Eliza pointed out.

"All men love breasts." Sophie in a rare contrast to her usual way of acting said haughtily.

"Enough!" Ludmira said. "Say your piece, there's work for me to be doing in Olmutz."

"Like I said i want to know what everyone thinks of Tigre."

"Subtly doesn't suit you, Elen." Elizavetta mocked. "Just say what you want to say so that we can leave."

"Fine." Elen said. "I love Tigre, and I'm not going to give him to any of you!"

The temperature of the room dropped literally as Lavias began forming its icy blade and every Viralt began awakening at its Master's urging.

"Ara, ara." I could say the same thing." Sofy said fingering the golden shaft of her Viralt, Zaht.

"As can I." Ludmira said, gripping Lavias and preparing herself for combat.

"I feel the same." Eliza said, glaring at them with her multicolored eyes.

"I want babies with him." Olga said causing a tick mark to form on the other Vandis' forehead.

"He's mine." Elen sneered laying a hand on Arifar. "I love him and have known him the longest out of all of us."

"You may have known him the longest but I'm sure I've gone the farthest with him." Sophie smirked.

"What!"

"What!"

"What!"

"What!"

"Oh yes. He was so rough on me that night. I was barely able to walk let alone properly ride a horse." Sophie said dreamily, licking her lips.

"Those are some fighting words." Elen said slowly unsheathing Arifar.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm not handing Tigre over to you or Tsundere-san."

"Who are you calling a Tsundere? You old maid!" Mira screamed jumping out of her chair and brandishing Lavias.

"Wait a minute." Eliza said, snapping out of the mood that was threatening to overwhelm her. "Everyone put away your Viralt, I want to hear what Sophie has to say for herself."

Grudgingly the assembled women let go of their weapons, as they glared at the eldest of the Vanadis. "I can't believe it's Elizavetta that calmed us down."

"Now Sophie what's this about you going farther than the rest of us?" Eliza asked ignoring the comment that was directed at her.

"Well it was right after Tigre rescued me in Asvarre…."


	2. Sophia Obertas

When he set his foot in the public bathroom, Tigre stopped. There was a light on the wall. Though unexpected, there was apparently a preceding visitor.

"-Who is it?"

A voice of someone asking identity followed the sound of water splashing. To the familiar female voice, Tigre stared in wonder, and unintentionally called the other party's name.

"Is it Sophie?"

"…Lord Tigrevurmud?"

Within the darkness, the two people gasped in surprise, and stiffened on the spot.

Although there was light on the wall, it was something small; and of course it was not illuminating the whole bath. Tigre could only see Sophie's black shadow, which was in the dimly lit bathroom. It appeared to be the same for Sophie.

It was Tigre, who was first released from tension. He said "Sorry" and quickly turned his back to the public bathroom. Sophie called the youth, who was about to leave, to halt.

"Wait!"

The place calmer than earlier, was once again wrapped in tension. Tigre could not move from the spot due to puzzlement and confusion, and Sophie was stuttering as she was surprised at her own words. When Tigre began to feel impatience thinking "what should I do?", Sophie called the youth in a voice

"Why did you come to such a place at such a time?"

Although he had half-way given up that she would probably not believe him whatever he said, Tigre honestly answered that he came to take a bath. While answering, he thought that it really sounded like an excuse one would make when caught peeping.

However, Sophie softly sighed and wryly smiled.

"It's also the same for me. I was also recommended to come here instead of the well."

The chamberlain must not have thought that there would be someone in there at a time like this, too. Be that as it may, he could not bring himself to blame the chamberlain.

"I don't think you need to leave. Come in."

"No, but…"

"Even if your eyes are good, I wonder if you can if it's at least to the point to know where I am in this darkness. Even so, then I don't mind."

She said so in a joking tone. Apparently, Sophie seemed to have completely regained her composure.

"Besides – I would like to talk with you. I won't say that it has to be absolutely now, though."

Her voice was a bit cloudy. Tigre, though still perplexed, persuaded himself that it should be no problem as long as he was far from her and turned around to the public bathroom. He was certainly concerned (worried) by Sophie's words, but he himself did not know whether it was due to anxiety or excitement that his heart was pounding.

 _-It's a strange feeling._

He soon set foot in the bathtub, soaked in the lukewarm hot water up to the waist, and immersed (himself) up to his shoulders. Tigre looked around once again. To a place away by about six or seven steps, there was a black shadow that looked to be Sophie.

Though he was relieved since he could not see Sophie, Tigre was flustered that it was quite wrong. The scene when he met her for the first time about a year ago flashed within the youth's mind.

Sophie, who was taking a bath, tripped and fell down on him; her stark-naked appearance was fully visible. That he could quite clearly remember it even now was because it must have been very intensely burned into his memory.

Moving his body in the lukewarm hot water, Tigre turned his back to Sophie. If it was only to talk, then there would be no need to look at the other party. And as he was waiting for her to speak, he heard the sound of water.

Though the sound of splashing water was small, it was clearly getting closer to where the youth was.

Though Tigre, holding the place between his legs with his hands, tried to stand up, it was too late. Soft hands were put on both his shoulders, and they returned him to the lukewarm water, that he was about to leave. A sweet voice whispered close to his ear.

"Even though I said that I want to talk, why didn't you come closer?"

"…If it's only to talk, this much distance is good (enough)."

Tigre's reply was late. He could feel her breath around the area of his nape. Even though he was soaked in the lukewarm water up to the shoulders, both his face and body were so hot that he could not properly think.

"Why did you turn your back? You can't see me, right?"

"The fact that I can't see you is not necessarily a good thing."

There was no reply from Sophie to these words. Though it felt as if she chuckled, he was not sure. As the hand put on Tigre's left shoulder parted from him, a shapely chin rode on it (shoulder). Long hair tickled the youth's neck (nape).

"Thank you."

Shortly, in one word. Within the darkness, Sophie's voice was trembling like the water's surface. That sincere sound of voice different from the other until now, took Tigre aback.

"I heard from Olga. That you had continued to make painful and hard decisions in this war."

It was clear that Sophie's words were pointing the fact that he had burnt the villages.

"That's… But, I did nothing that would make Sophie thank me…"

"That's not true."

As she interrupted Tigre's words, her hand placed on his right shoulder was filled with power[18].

"That's not true. Whether it be having saved me or having protected the civilians and soldiers. And also for not having lost sight of yourself. I'm happy for anything and everything. It's natural for me to give you my gratitude."

"That I didn't lose sight of myself…?"

While he parroted these words with her chin still on his shoulders, Sophie nodded saying "That's right".

"Managing the civilians and leading the soldiers is probably an inevitable path. Even though you walk that path, you still remained the 'you' that Ellen and I like. It's something very wonderful."

While spinning the words and with her voice tinged with passion (enthusiasm), Sophie, before being aware of it, was closely hugging Tigre from behind; she strongly pressed her body to the youth's back.

The two people almost simultaneous noticed it. It was about when the Vanadis had finished saying all these words with highly strung feelings that the lingering sound had gradually passed. No one knew who first emitted a short scream. Letting the sound of water jump, the two people vigorously stood up, and parted away from each other.

Tigre slipped. And reflexively grabbed what was close. But, he toppled over in the lukewarm water with a loud sound of water, using what he grabbed as a support.

Something with elasticity had bent over, and Tigre, who was almost drowning, hurriedly stood up. Though it was not visible because of the dark, it somehow looked like Sophie fell down in a posture where she hunched over the youth. It was her arm that Tigre grabbed earlier.

Within the darkness, the two were silently staring at each other. Their breathing became rough. They diverted their gaze from each other, and unintentionally cast it to each other's hands. Though almost at the same time, Tigre's hand grabbed her breast, and her hand touched the lower area of Tigre's waist.

"Big…"

Sophie stared in wonder and muttered; Tigre blushed and turned his back.

"S-Sorry."

Saying so to cover up, he advanced while pushing his way (wading) through the lukewarm hot water and was about to leave the bathtub. He could not be here even one more second. He should not have been there.

Sophie caught him as he moved to leave, her gentle touch stopping him from moving. He could hear the water shifting as she stood up and embraced him from behind.

"Lord Tigrevurmud – No, Tigre."

Sophie's calm voice reached to the back of Tigre. She fought back a blush, it was probably the first time that she consciously called Tigre by his nickname, and she couldn't deny the growing intimacy between the two. He turned around slowly, staring deeply into her beryl eyes. Pressing herself against him she reached for his head, drawing him closer. Tigre felt his face burning in embarrassment, as he got an eyeful of her bountiful cleavage, before he felt her soft lips pressing against his. It was hesitant at first, nothing more than a passing caress; he pulled back looking at the woman who had taken his first.

Her innocent beauty immediately captivated him, her flushed cheeks matched his own, as she shifted slightly in her embarrassment. Reaching out he gently stroked her cheek as his other hand snaked around her waist and drew her close. Lowering himself he caught her lips with his own in a light kiss, as his tongue gently traced her lips.

"Tigre." She moaned, melting into his embrace. His hand which had been stroking her cheek worked its way downwards teasing her with his touches. His other hand did the same to her waist, eliciting a constant stream of moans from her. All the while his mouth was busy suckling on her neck, licking the area, and placing kisses to her delight. "Tigre!" She screamed in ecstasy as his hand cupped her breast.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered sensually, massaging her breast and running his hand down her ass with the other. Before he could say anything else she caught his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply as her tongue probed the depths of his mouth. Caught off guard by her sudden aggression he fell back, the whole time her mouth never left his. Hitting the stone floor hard, he saw stars, and by the time he was able to see straight again, what a sight it was. Sophie was atop him in all her beauty, her hands stroking his chest, a playful smile on her lips. She kissed him once more working her way down his chest, as she lightly bit his skin.

"Ah!" Tigre cried feeling her hot breath on his skin. She giggled as she continued working her way down until she was at his waist. She hesitated for a moment before she threw all her fears to the wind. Undoing his towel with her teeth she threw it to the side with ease as she turned to see her prize.

"…Big." She repeated. Gazing at his manhood, her eyes glossed over as she stared. He could feel a blush creeping over his face from embarrassment, but at the same time he was proud of the compliment.

He shivered as her tongue tentatively licked the head of his cock. She stared into his eyes watching his reactions, enjoying how his breathing grew heavier with each lick. To Tigre this was heaven, her soft almost timid licks were driving him insane, as he suddenly felt her engulf the whole of his cock, working her way up and down.

Reaching up she began to fondle his balls, massaging them with dexterous fingers, fingers that he wished were wrapped around his cock. She rocked her head back and forth; slowly take more and more of his length deeper and deeper into her mouth, until finally he was hitting the back of her throat, yet there were still several inches left to go. "Relax." He said grabbing a handful of her golden locks. She whimpered in discomfort as he slowly forced his remaining length down her throat. As she began to gag he pulled back, allowing her to breath before plunging his dick back in, until finally he had her nose pressed against his pelvis and all 10 inches buried down her throat. Looking down he saw her staring erotically into his eye, her eyes shining as tears began to pool, and he could make out the shape of his dick stuffed down her throat. He began to pull out only for her to reach around and grab his ass and using her hands thrust his pelvis forward.

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He began fucking her throat with reckless abandon as she controlled his hips, buried this deep within her, her tongue was dancing across the underside of his dick as she began to hum a melody, her throat working on the head of his cock. She worked him for what seemed like ages, his hands doing nothing more than caressing her cheeks or stroking her hair, to be honest he didn't know what to with them, but as he felt his release approaching his hands balled into fists, so tightly that he could feel his nail biting through his skin.

"Sophie I'm about to–" He panted. Her hands went to his hips pushing him away, keeping a tight suction on him as the head of his dick left her mouth with an audible pop.

"Cum on my face!" She screamed. That was the final straw, as his balls tightened, and thick ropes of cum shot from his dick bathing her face and breasts in his cum. She screamed in ecstasy, as she came, her juices mixing with the bath water. Panting in exhaustion he watched as she scooped the cum off her face and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue darted across her hands, lapping his seed up.

"Salty." She said softly, pouring the rest that was in her hands into her mouth. She held it there, her mouth slightly ajar, enough for him to see his seed pooling in it, as she rubbed the cum that landed on her breasts into her skin.

"Sophie–" He began, only for his jaw to hit the floor, as she swished his cum around her mouth, giving him one final sultry smile, before swallowing. The she opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue so that he could see she swallowed everything. Unable to hold himself back anymore he stood, picking her up and carrying her in a bridal carry. Placing her at the edge of the bath, so that she was sitting with just her feet in the water he knelt down. Grabbing her hips he scooted her forward, gently opening up her legs. Rubbing his thumbs alongside the sides of her pussy, she began to shiver as he massaged the sensitive edges. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

He placed her left hand over her hot cunt, so that he was putting pressure on her clit between his first two fingers. Rubbing her pussy up and down, sometimes putting pressure on her clit sometimes barely caressing it, all the while his other hand was groping her breast. He kept it up, lots of petting and massaging, before he finally pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh….GODS!" She screamed cumming on his hand. Bringing his left hand to his mouth he licked her juices off his fingers, before smiling. Going back to her sensitive clit he placed a thumb on either side and wiggled the sensitive nub back and forth, enjoying the hissing sound as she sucked in air, as her breathing grew short and ragged. Inserting a single finger, he curved it upwards, gently rubbing against her g-spot, as his face approached her womanhood. Sucking in her clit and most of her pussy he moved his head up and down, his tongue flicking across lapping up the juices she spilled.

She was moaning constantly no longer able to properly form sentences, her hips ground against him, as she held his face against her hot mound. As he inserted the second finger and then the third, her body spasmed, and she let loose a silent scream, as she came hard. Her hand which had been running through his hair tightened and it felt like she was about to rip a chuck of it out as she fell back onto the stone floors.

Tigre even though he was inexperienced was relentless, keeping his ministrations, sucking on her mound and fingering her. With his free hand he stuck two fingers into her mouth, playing with her tongue, as she rocked her head back and forth sucking it off like it was his dick.

Moving away from her pussy, she whimpered in disappointment only to gasp as he began to gently bite the insides of her thigh, leaving hickeys on both legs. Turning his fingers downwards he reached the deepest parts of her pussy, causing her eyes to widen as he thrust his fingers in and out. He moved down each leg, leaving his mark wherever his tongue touched. He was at her ankles lightly kissing it on both sides, before he went to her toes. Spreading them, he played with each individually, licking and sucking them, before switching to her other leg and doing the same thing.

She grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so that they were face to face. "Stop teasing me" She growled, her eyes had a feral look as she was overwhelmed by lust. He couldn't imagine that this was the same Vanadis nay woman he had met by the riverside all those months ago.

She smashed his lips against hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue overwhelming his, as he sped up his fingering, adding a fourth finger into her dripping honey pot. "I want you inside me!" She groaned, grinding herself against his fingers. Trailing kisses down towards her mound he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded once, before he pushed forward slowly. Although she was soaked from his foreplay it was still tight. "You're so damn tight." He groaned sinking himself deeper into her molten core. He stopped feeling resistance, before he thrust forward ripping through the barrier.

"AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAH!" She wailed like a banshee, her nails drawing blood as she gripped his shoulders. Her eyes became glazed over, as she was unable to focus on anything but the massive tool that was currently buried within her.

Immediately stopping he looked at her worriedly. "You were a virgin?" He asked, regretting his actions.

She snapped out of her daze and glared at him for a moment, before she said through gritted teeth. "I'll try and not be insulted by that comment. I'm a Vanadis, a War Maiden, emphasis on Maiden."

He looked horrified at his actions, fearing that he doomed her, and that she would lose her position as ruler of Polesia. She laughed at his expression, "It's fine though all the others are still maidens, and not being one doesn't mean that your viralt will abandon you. If that was true Lavias would've abandoned Ludmira's family long ago." Reaching up she gently cupped his cheek, drawing him closer. "I love you Tigre, more than you can ever know."

"I love you too, Sophie." He said, sealing it with a kiss. It was different than before. This one contained all of his feelings for her, his love and passion, his desires, and a promise to be by her for eternity. Tears came to her eyes as she quietly cried in happiness, hugging him closely.

"Make me yours." She whispered. He began to slowly thrust into her, no longer having so hard a time now that she was properly lubricated.

"I'm not going to break. Ram it into me!" She screamed shivering. Obeying her he picked up speed, ramming into her for all that she was worth. Pulling back until just the tip was left in her he thrust his entire length into her, repeatedly burying his length until he was butting against her cervix. With another thrust he pushed himself through the opening, and he was in her womb.

He was panting as her folds gripped him like a vise massaging his entire length, as Sophie screamed what he was doing to her in vivid detail.

"Gods, you're so loud" Tigre said, kissing her to muffle her cried.

"Only for you!" She screamed, breaking the kiss. "Thrust it into me, shove it deeper, do me harder. I want you to make me yours."

He continued to spear himself deeply into her, hammering her as hard and fast as possible. Pulling out he lay on his back, and she jumped on him immediately riding him. Reaching up he began to play with her breasts, licking around one nipple, rolling the other the other between his fingers. She was swearing rapidly, spitting profanities that at another time would've made him cringe and sailors blush.

"You dirty wench." He hissed, slapping her on the ass. She shuddered in pleasure as she fell on his chest, her pussy convulsing and threatening to cut his dick off. "You masochistic pig!" He exclaimed, feeling her pussy convulse, as he demeaned her. "You damned, exhibitionist." He continued slapping her ass once more. Turning her around he stood up, picking her up so that his arms were underneath her legs and were spread wide open. With his dick still buried inside her he moved her up and down, thrusting as best as he could in their current position. "Imagine if someone walked into the baths right now. What would they say when they saw one of Zchted's prized Vanadis reduced to nothing more than a common whore."

She whimpered in pleasure and, shivered as she came. "How about we take a walk right now? How would you feel if I just went to my room with you like this?" She wasn't able to answer, her eyes rolled back into her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind. "Like this is too good for you. How about I put you on your hands and knees and lead you around the gardens with a collar!" Tigre said sadistically. She came once more, screaming as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she was reduced to a drooling mess. "What kind of slave comes before her master?" He exclaimed. "I think punishment is in order."

With her still impaled on his rock hard cock he headed towards the entrance way. Opening the door, he began to walk, forward whilst still thrusting into her. She whimpered and tried to escape the demeaning position that she was in, but was quickly stopped when he put his mouth against her throat. "I could only imagine what Ellen would say if she saw you now." He whispered. "Hold it in or else someone might come here to see what the commotion is all about."

Setting her down in the middle of the hallway he continued to drill into her roughly, slapping her ass, and mauling her breasts, all the while she was biting down on her hand in an attempt to stifle any screams as a powerful orgasm threatened to overwhelm her. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out of her, leaving her hanging. She glared at him, as her hands went to her pussy in an attempt to push herself over the edge. He stopped her with barely any effort, as she was forced back from the edge of cumming. On and on it went, him teasing her relentlessly only to stop as she hit the edge of cumming.

"PLEASE TIGRE!" She screamed, no longer caring that they were in the middle of a hallway. "I NEED TO CUM!"

"What's my name!" He yelled at her, thrusting his length into her.

She shivered, and hesitated for only a second before screaming loudly enough that anyone in the castle would've been able to hear. "MASTER! MASTER! PLEASE MASTER LET ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM!"

"Then cum!" He said, impaling her and bring her back into the baths like he had carried her out, a drooling mess impaled on his cock, with her legs spread wide displaying her womanhood to everyone in the world. He made sure to leave the door ajar.

He could feel his own release building, as he set her down on the stone floors, and prepared to take her from behind. Ramming into her, burying his length with a single thrust, she screamed in ecstasy. Grabbing her by the hair he used it to thrust himself deeper into her core. "I'm going to cum!" He groaned, feeling his balls tighten. Reaching around he played with her breasts his fingers sinking deeply as he mauled her flesh and pinched the nipples.

INSIDE! GIVE ME ALL YOUR CUM! FILL ME UP SO MUCH THAT I EXPLODE!" She wailed, before going back to screaming random noises, as his massive tool continued to wreck her pussy.

"You dare give me orders?!" He said, stopping mid-thrust. "Know your place, and know who your Master is!"

He thrust into her one final time, burying himself deeper than he had any time before, as he felt his cock twitch. Roaring he released his cum into her innermost depths, never before had he fired a load so large that within seconds it began to leak from her worn pussy. Feeling his hot seed within her, she screamed, as the strongest orgasm she had ever had ravaged her body. Removing his dick a river of cum flowed from her pussy pooling on the stone floor around her, as she crashed against the stone floor breathing heavily, her pussy agape. "Master." She groaned, getting his attention. She turned her head slightly, a coy smile pulling at her lips, as she reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks. "I want to give you everything."

He lost count of the times that Sophie had surprised him today, as he dumbly moved forward. Scooping up a bit of his cum he spread it on her rosebud, before inserting a finger into her backdoor in an attempt to loosen her up. After a minute he placed the head of his cock against her as he prepared to invade her tightest hole. It was a challenge to even get the head in as her rectum refused to open. A thought occurred to him, and with one hand he reached over to her nipple and with the other her clit. Positioning himself, ready to thrust at moment's notice, he pinched both of them hard, and as she screamed in pain and pleasure he thrust forward.

"FUCK!" She screamed, as the head of his cock burst through the tight muscle. She could do little but to repeat that, as he continued to invade her tight orifice. "It feels like I'm splitting apart. You're going to break me!"

He pumped into her savagely, managing to bury his full length inside. Unlike when he took her other virginity he began by hammering into her, none too gently. The tight, hot heat, from her asshole coupled with the friction of their genitalia smashing together, was an experience unlike any other. Where her pussy had been tight it had also been wet and lubricated, drilling her in the ass was completely different as he did it with barely any lubrication. His thrusts penetrated deep within her bowels as he dominated her, claiming her final virginity for himself.

"You belong to me now!" Tigre said, continuing to plunge into her. "No man is ever going to want you after I'm through with you."

"YES!" She screamed. What had been one of the most painful experiences of the day quickly became the most pleasurable, as she longed for him to cum deep within her bowels. She was panting, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she tried to breath. His hands grabbed her hips roughly, as he continued to pound into her with abandon, ignoring all her screams, as she came repeatedly on his cock.

"You're so fuckin' tight!" He groaned, as he began to slap her ass, leaving burning handprints on her creamy skin. "You're my anal whore!"

"YES MASTER! PUNISH ME" She screamed once more, as she reared back letting loose a scream that was heard throughout the palace. Her breasts swayed as he continued to drill her from behind, and she gushed all over the floor every time he bottomed out within her.

Grabbing her hips once more he pulled her to him, as he buried himself deep within her ass. He came, firing off more cum than he had when he had shot off in her pussy. He could feel his own cum as it leaked from her asshole, yet he was still coming. Pulling out of her, he fired off several thick ropes, the majority of which landed on the back of her head and in her hair. With the last of her strength she turned over, her breasts heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She faded in and out of consciousness, as he stood over her.

"BATHE ME IN YOUR CUM!" She yelled. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours!"

Jerking his cock at a blistering pace he aimed at her face, and with a final grunt he released his final load all over her body. Finished he collapsed next to her, in an attempt to recover.

Looking over at his handiwork, he replayed the events of the night, a smile crossing his face. Cum was still pouring out from deep within both her womb and bowels, thick ropes were in her hair, and covered her face and breasts, as she lay sprawled on the floor.

Groaning he stood up, and wrapped himself with a towel, and brought one over to his lover.

"I already said what I wanted to say. Thank you for listening to me… And from now on-"

In a slightly smaller, yet shy voice, the golden-haired Vanadis added.

"Don't tell anyone about tonight. Let's keep it a secret between us." She said embarrassed at what she had done. She was still covered in his seed, and had no intention of washing it off anytime soon.

Tigre curtly answered "yes" and entered the dressing room. _Who could I possible tell, that wouldn't want to hurt me afterward?_ He thought. No one would believe him that the normally prim and proper Sophia Obertas was actually a closet exhibitionist with masochistic tendencies.


	3. Sophia Obertas Reactions

"And that was how Tigre and I realized our feelings for one another." Sophie said, sipping at her wine.

She looked up to see the reactions of her fellow Vanadis and mentally grinned.

Ludmira was red-faced and unable to look her in the eye.

Olga was in a similar situation as she looked into her wine glass as if the solution to all her problems could be found at the bottom.

What surprised her were a smirking Elen and Eliza.

"Who would've thought Sophie was like that." Mira said pointedly staring at the wall.

"She was a wild child growing up, so it's not too hard to believe that she's still got those tendencies." Elen said.

"How lewd." Mira said. "I'm ashamed by your actions."

"You'd be saying something else else if you were to one to have been bedded by him." Sophie teased, causing Mira's face to grow even flusher. "So as you can see my claim on Tigre is stronger than yours. He's coming back to Polesia with me."

"You say that you won?" Elen smiled. "Let me tell you Tigre was mine long before he rescued you in Asvarre."

"I think I'm going to need another drink if we're going to continue this conversation." Mira said, a sentiment that all the others agreed with. Another round of drink were poured and drunk, their cups refilled for the third time that night as Elen began her story.


	4. Eleonora Viltaria

To Love a Vanadis

When the women finished bathing, they returned to the camp. They headed to the Commander's tent. The smell of alcohol and milk coming from the camp grounds stimulated their appetite. As they were passing the outer perimeter of the camp sounds of fighting could be heard. Men were screaming, others laughing, and the repeated cursing of others and their mother's punctuated by the sharp crack of broken pottery shook them from the hunger induced stupor.

"Haa." Lim sighed wearily, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Ellen smiled at her friend and aide-de-camp. "The men are a little rowdy after today's victory." Her statement was punctuated by more screaming, cursing and shattering of earthen vessels.

"We shouldn't have allowed them alcohol." Lim pointed out. "Not with Thenardier's troops still in the area."

Ellen waved her hand dismissively. Her somewhat carefree attitude bolstered by their victory as well as her relaxing bath. "What's done is done. Besides the men deserved it after today's victory, they need to unwind and step away from the death that they've seen."

The loudest crash was then heard, as Lim gave in to the urge to face palm. A squadron of troops, both Zcted's and Brune's began running towards the commotion. "I'll go clean this mess up." Lim said resignedly.

Mira who had been silently listening to the commotion patted the overworked camp-de-aide on the back. "I'll help." She pitied the poor woman who had to put up with the airy attitude that Ellen had most of the time. _Ellen and Arifar really suit each other._ Mira mused, thinking of the Viralt that commanded the Heavens.

Teita watched her friends rapidly distancing backs with worry, as they ran off. "It's okay, nobody's stupid enough to start a brawl with a Vanadis." Regin said laying a comforting hand on Teita's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "They'll be fine, you'll see."

"She's right." Ellen said. "It would take more than a handful of drunken braggarts to harm Mira. You have nothing to worry about with those two together. Besides it's not like they're going into battle alone, all they're doing is clearing up whatever happened."

Teita nodded hesitantly, as the three women continued walking towards the command tent. They passed by one of the food wagons when Ellen stopped. Raising her head her nostrils flared as she breathed in the smell wafting from one of the camp fires. "Is this the smell of cheese? It seems a little different from the ones we have in Zchted."

"In Brune, every village makes its own cheese, so there are many different varieties. That is what Massas-sama told me." Teita explained.

Regin was dumbfounded. Growing up she had eaten the best that Brune had to offer, and as such had only sampled a select few cheeses before. While she had heard rumors that each village produced its own type of cheese before the confirmation of the fact was astounding. In her mind she tried to guess at how many different types there would be in Brune.

"Every village is it? It might be an exaggeration, but there must be hundreds of different cheeses. They all have their own smell and taste." Regin said voicing her thoughts.

"I've eaten many kinds." Ellen boasted with a smile. When she had been a mercenary they were not able to carry all the food needed for their campaigns. Therefore they had to buy meat, fish, cheese and a variety of produce from the villages that they passed on their marches. They of course purchased their supplies unlike other companies.

Fish, meat, potatoes and cabbage were currently simmering in a pot. Soldiers were portioned out their own servings as each removed a small bundle of spices and herbs that they would add to their own meal. Some soldiers began to eat, while others laid there bowls to the side to cool. These men entertained themselves with cards, dice, and other forms of gambling.

Hearing a small growl, Ellen turned to the Princess, and looked at her stomach with a slight smile. Regin was staring at the pot of food with undisguised yearning, thought she managed to retain her noble visage. Catching Teita's gaze Ellen flicked her eyes to the pot and to Regin's growling stomach.

Nodding in understanding, "your Highness," Teita began. "Come, I know a spot where we can eat and not be disturbed."

Ellen watched in happiness as Teita led the Princess off, leaving her alone to wake up Tigre. _Those two are fast becoming friends._ She thought. It was nice to see that the Princess was one who did not stand on ceremony constantly, and was fine with making friends with the peasantry.

She continued her walk, smiling at her men who sometimes stopped what they were doing to gaze upon her beauty. Others, both Brunesmen and those from Zchted saluted her as she passed, until finally she arrived at the General's tent that had four flags gently fluttering in the wind.

"Tigrevurmud-sama is resting inside." One of the guards said before moving out of the way.

"Thank you." Ellen said. "Go. Take the other men of the watch and get some food. I'll watch over Tigre in your stead."

The guard was about to argue when he saw Ellen's hand lightly caressing Arifar at her side. Nodding, he dismissed his fellow guardsmen for food. After all it wasn't like they would be able to stop a Vanadis from getting what she wanted, and she was more than a match for would-be assassins.

She was already part way through the tent's flap when the guards left her to her own devices. Under the light of the candles, the Vanadis with silver-white hair went wide eyed.

Tigre was lying down on a blanket covering the ground, snoring. She smiled lightly, as he didn't stir nor shown any signs of acknowledging her presence.

"Normally I would let you sleep in, but I want to make the most of our time alone together." Ellen whispered, kneeling beside him. She ran the back of her hand down his face before lightly cupping his cheek.

"Now then," She grinned mischievously, "how should I wake you up? It can't be a normal method."

"Kukuku." Her grin was like a Cheshire cat. "Maybe I should put Arifar in your mouth like Lim did. Perhaps spin you on a blanket or maybe block your nose and mouth. That should wake you up quickly. No I have a better idea."

Having thought of something, Ellen sheathed her sword and after removing it from her belt placed it to the side. Walking back over to Tigre who had sprawled out, she placed her hands and knees on both side of Tigre and hunched over, covering him.

Looking down she took in his innocent and cute sleeping face. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before her eyes opened and bloodlust erupted from every pore in her body.

In that moment, Tigre's body vigorously jumped up, and though she had been watching him closely Ellen could not react to his strength and speed. In an instant she was on her back, Tigre pinning her down, his right hand roughly grasping her breast as his left reached for the dagger at his waist. Ellen lay underneath him, her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been expecting this sort of response from him, and she winced at he put pressure on her wound.

Tigre became aware of his surroundings when the bloodlust disappeared. With an opponent who was not resisting, he noticed the strange atmosphere in the tent.

Beneath him, Ellen gazed at him with surprise and amusement. There was a soft feeling permeating his right hand. It had a splendid elasticity, and his fingers could move comfortably.

"Come to think of it, you pushed me down and massaged my breast long ago as well, didn't you? I guess somethings never change."

Tigre was about to scramble away from her when she grasped him by his wrists and rolled him over her hips so that she was once more straddling him, his arms pinned above his head. "Where do you think you're going? It's time for you take responsibility for your actions."

He struggled to get up, but her grip was like iron, and though he'd never say she was heavy, her weight was enough to keep him pinned down. "First it was me, then Lim, Mira and Sofy. You're the only man that can claim to have seen 3 of Zchted's Vanadis naked. In fact if you weren't my friend I would've removed you head long ago, not to mention what Mira might have done to you."

He stopped struggling as her words sunk in. Everything she had said was true, and it made him think for a moment what exactly was his relationship with theses prideful and powerful women. All of them except for Sofy he had fought against. Ellen was the one to have beaten him, capturing and right now he was technically her property.

He could say for certain though that their relationship was more than that. At the very least in his mind he was friends with all of them. Enemies turned ally. He mused, smiling lightly as the situation reminded him of some of the novels he had purchased from passing merchants. Still it didn't sit right with him. Ellen was more than just a simple friend to him. She had been there for him, the first to offer her support in his mad quest to protect Alsace, and the first to respect his skills with a bow instead of looking down on him.

In turn he got to know the girl Eleanora Viltaria. He got to see sides of her that only a select few had seen before. Her powerful exterior hiding a beautiful spirit that truly cared about the people that she ruled. He had seen her hurt, vulnerable. It was a feeling that he never wanted to see from her again.

"Tigre?" She asked worriedly, snapping him from his thoughts. Her grip slackened as she stared at him.

A feeling of protectiveness swelled up within him bursting forth from deep within his core granting him strength. He jerked up, startling Ellen as he wrapped his arms tenderly around her hugging her tightly. His head buried in the crook of her neck, he took in her scent, a fresh breeze through a field of flowers. "Ellen." He whispered hugging her tighter. He felt a shiver run through her body, as she tensed up.

"Tigre." She winced in pain, his embrace straining her burnt back.

He immediately let go, and began fussing over her injury. "I'm sorry." He apologized moving to scramble back.

She lay a hand on his chest taking a handful of his shirt. "It's okay." She said stopping his frantic movements. Tigre stopped moving, basking in her presence, enjoying the solace between them, his hands moving away from her back to lightly rest on her hips.

 _We haven't had a moment together like this since we snuck out the castle._ Ellen thought. "What happened Tigre?" She asked gently.

She caught the haunted look that flashed through his eyes, feeling his body tense underneath her. Noticed how his hands gripped her just a little tighter, almost possessively.

"You were hurt because of me." He said softly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled a sad smile as she brought his head to her chest and hugged him gently. The rough feeling of running her hand through his hair, as he felt his heart beating in sync with her own. _This is perfect_. She smiled. "Injuries are a part of war, Tigre." Gently pushing him away she opened up his shirt and lightly traced the faint diagonal scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. "You got this saving me from Roland the Black Knight."

"But you wouldn't have been harmed if you hadn't followed me into this war." He remarked, shivering as her fingers ran down his chiseled chest.

She looked up at him determinedly, "I willingly chose to follow you into this. If I had chosen not to, nothing you could've done would've changed my mind."

He nodded at her answer, their time together a lesson on how stubborn she really could be. "I'm still to blame for your pain."

She chuckled, wrapping him in another hug. "I'm a Vanadis Tigre, a war maiden of Zchted. War is in my blood. My calling is to shed the blood of the enemy until either my death or until Arifar decides I'm no longer a worthy wielder.

"A grim outlook." Tigre commented.

"It is what it is." She responded, once more running her hand through his hair.

"What are we?" Tigre spoke up.

"A Vanadis and her prisoner?" Ellen asked.

"Friends?" Tigre wondered.

"No. We're more than simple friends." Ellen answered holding him tighter. "Eleanora Viltaria and Tigrevurmud Vorn together."

"Right now we're simply another man and another woman." Tigre finally said resting his forehead against hers. "No titles, no responsibilities, no expectations to weigh us down."

The distance between them decreased once more before Tigre felt her soft lips pressing against his. It was hesitant at first, nothing more than a passing caress. They pulled away from each other, staring into their partner's eyes.

"That was my first kiss." Tigre whispered.

"Mine too." Ellen responded, before the floodgates broke. The two met once more in the middle. Where the first kiss had been chaste, hesitant as they sought to determine the other's feelings, this one was passionate, burning heat flooding their bodies, as Ellen moaned, pressing herself as tightly as she could against him.

She managed to get her hands on his chest, pushing him to the floor, separating them for mere moments before they attacked each other with renewed vigor. "Tigre." She moaned as he broke the kiss moving to suckle her neck, her hands fumbling with the buckles on his belt. His hands were running up her sides sending shivers down her spine, as they moved to her back undoing the ribbon in her hair. "Wait." She moaned, her happiness rose as she felt him stop. He wasn't trying to force her into anything, and this act blew away any lingering doubts that she may have had.

Rolling off him she began to undo her armor, stipping off the fingerless gloves she wore, and removing her boots. Tigre helped, his dextrous fingers quickly undoing the clasps on her greaves, his fact so close to her silken legs that his breath sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. She removed her skirt and top standing there proudly with not a stitch of clothing on her. "You're overdressed." She teased, pouncing on Tigre to remove everything that he wore. Pants, shirt, belt, and underpants went flying as she quickly divested him of his clothing.

The two sat in front of each other, a slight blush on both their cheeks as they took in the other's form. Gathering her courage Ellen moved in, only to be stopped by Tigre. "Ellen."

"Tigre." She responded, blushing madly as his gaze deepened.

"I want to tell you...I love you." He said firmly.

"I love you too, Tigre." She responded. At that moment it mattered not that they were generals from two rival nations, that they served different masters, nor the fact that their station was so different. All that mattered was that Tigrevurmud Vorn had declared his love for Eleanora Viltaria, and nothing was going to change that.

They kissed once more gentle and loving, a declaration of their desire and love for one another. "Tigre!" She screamed in surprise and delight as his right hand moved to cup her breast and his left hovered just above her hip lightly teasing her supple flesh.

"You are perfect." He whispered sensually, massaging her breast as his other hand moved to cup her firm ass. She caught his mouth with hers before he could say anything else, her tongue probing the depths of his mouth. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, as he clung to her tighter and tighter. She threw her head back moaning loudly when he slipped a finger inside her moist snatch. "And so tight." He grinned feeling her hips begin to gyrate as she tried to force more and more of him inside her.

First it was the one finger then it was a second, and finally he inserted a third finger. An orgasm rocked her body, her juices gushing all over his hand, as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams. She lay against him panting, as he slipped his fingers out of his warm cunt, and brought it to his mouth.

His fingers were covered in her warmth, glistening in the candlelight, as he brought it up to his mouth. "Delicious." He said savoring her sweet nectar. Her alabaster skin flushed red in embarrassment, as he gently moved her to the side. Moving around the tent he gathered the few pillows that were around and arranged them on the floor. "Lie down Ellen, I want a taste straight from the source." She moved down spreading herself on their makeshift bed, one arm draped across her breasts in an attempt to hide them, as her other cupped her sex.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." He chided moving her arm away from her breasts. "I love you for who you are, Ellen." He started at her neck and made his way down leaving a trail of love bites down to her breasts. He didn't go straight for her pert nipples instead licking around, his rough tongue overloading her brain so that all she could do was hold on and moan. His tongue circled closer and closer to the erect nub, Ellen's panting growing faster and faster, her moaning filled with need. Choosing to end her torment he took the closest nipped into his mouth lightly biting it as his tongue flitted across the erect nub, his free hand rolling her other nipple. She shuddered under his tender mercies another orgasm ripping through her body, as he showed his love for her. Shifting over he took care of her other breast, before moving down to kiss her smooth and toned stomach. Finally he came to the main course, her smooth cunt. His hot breath sent spasms throughout her body as they hit her clit, and his fingers wormed their way deeper and deeper into her narrow passage.

"Oh...GODS!" Ellen screamed her body losing all strength, as she lay there panting. Going back to her sensitive clit he placed a thumb on either side and wiggled the vulnerable nub back and forth, enjoying the hissing sound she made as she sucked in air. Her breathing grew short and ragged as he retracted his fingers, curving them upwards so that they rubbed the rough patch that was her g-spot.

His face approached her womanhood as he moved his hand away form her sensitive clit, only for her relief to be short lived. His mouth quickly assaulted her button, lightly flicking it with the tip of his tongue, as his fingers continued to stroke her inner walls.

"Right there." Ellen panted. "Don't stop." Her hips were gyrating as she guided his fingers to the places where she would get the most pleasure. He bit down on her clit, every muscle in her body clenching in pain and pleasure, her mouth open in a silent scream, as the hardest orgasm yet ravaged her body. When she was finished she fell against the pillow groaning, her mind in a haze from the aftereffects of Tigre's ministrations.

Moving upwards Tigre gently kissed her, his tongue dueling with hers, imparting the taste of her own juices. "I taste good." She giggled.

"Not just good, divine." He responded nuzzling her neck. Entwining her legs behind him she rolled them over until she was on top, her full breasts drawing attention as beads of sweat glistened off them.

"I think it's only fair that I return the favor." She whispered sensually into his ear, as she made her way down his body laying kisses on his skin. She moved without any hesitation, just like in battle. When she got to his rod she placed a small kiss on the head, her tongue darting out to circle around the spongy surface.

"Sensitive aren't you?" She giggled at his reaction as she continued to lick around the head before moving lower, her tongue scratching across the underside of his dick. When she reached his balls she stopped, having to hold his legs down as her hot breath hit the sensitive orbs.

"Ellen." He said through gritted teeth. To her it might as well have been a whimper, as she she had to smother the urge to tease him.

"Shhh." She whispered flicking her tongue across the skin ever so lightly. He jerked at the brief feeling, before she did it again. "This is for all the teasing and groping you've done."

His jaw clenched as he refused to give in to her actions, refusing to make a sound. However in the end she was the one to win, as her lightly touches evolved into kisses laid upon his skin and finally she took one of his balls into her mouth and played with it. Gently sucking, her tongue circling around before it came out with a pop and then she took his other ball and repeated the action. His hands were balled into fists, nails digging into his skin as pleasure and feelings he had never known shot through his body.

She saw it all and laughed, "it's so fun tease you. But eventually the fun needs to end." With that said she kissed each ball, gave a finally lick to the underside of his dick before engulfing the whole thing in one fell swoop.

If he weren't lying on his back, jaw dropping would've been the expression to describe his current state. In this case his jaw would've hit the floor as Ellen continued to deepthroat him, the hot tightness doing wonders for him. He could see her eyes peering up at him, watching his every action, gauging his reactions. He didn't think it could get any better, and then she began to hum. A simple melody one that he must've heard a thousands times, drove him to the heights of pleasure, as he tongue continually ran alongside his dick. "Ahhhh…" It took all his willpower, greater than even the time he first fought a dragon, to not blow his load down her throat. After about a minute she pulled up, his dick leaving her mouth with a small pop, a thin thread of saliva connecting them for a moment before she went back and licked it clean.

Her skin flushed, a lewd and dazed expression pasted on her face, as she stared as his dick continually twitched. Her breasts heaving up and down as she caught her breath. "Ellen?" He asked, a slight hint of fear shooting through him as she met his gaze and he saw something primal within her. She dove back onto his cock, taking it halfway as he began bobbing up and down. He let loose a vicious swear as his nails broke skin, her tongue was so soft and her mouth so hot, and he knew that if he relaxed for a moment it would've all been over! One hand clenched tightly in a fist, his other loosened as he ran it through her silky argent hair, slowing her pace. As he got used to her pacing he slowly began to thrust, ravishing her mouth with each movement. He began to move faster and faster, invading her mouth deeper and deeper with each thrust, until he was back into her throat. She took it all in stride, never pulling back, forcing herself on him, as her hands fondled his balls.

The moment had come, the pressure had been building since he first tasted her divine juices. "Ellen!" He moaned, ready to spray himself into her. "I'm gonna cum!"

Rather than force herself off, she pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth. "Mmmmmpppphhhhh." She let out a sharp yet muffled cry as his load exploded into her mouth. She didn't gulp it down, instead allowing it to pool in her mouth as she gently rocked her head back and forth, coaxing all the cum she could out of him. After what seemed like an eternity, his sense of time scrambled by the pleasure he felt, she let his dick loose careful not to spill a single drop, and crawled off him, enough so that he was able to sit up.

Coyly smiling at him, she opened her mouth, revealing his milky seed. Tilting her head back she gurgled it before swallowing. When she turned back to him she was licking her lips. "Sweet and salty." She said, before crawling to lay at his side. "Tigre." She said huskily, before she grabbed the sides of his face and once again locked lips with him in a intense kiss. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure." He asked

"Make me yours." She said, nodding in confirmation. He could feel himself getting stiff once more, as he laid on his back. She straddled him, his tip making contact with her delicate flower, poised to drill into her virginal hole. She whimpered softly in pain as she slowly lowered herself down upon the iron pole. What was painful for her was also agonizing for him, as he yearned to wildly thrust up and sheath himself within her moist folds.

She was biting the edge of her bottom lip, struggling to take everything within her, before she stopped, feeling his tip resting against the final barrier. A small part of her mind was amazed that she still had a hymen considering all the hard riding and strenuous exercises she had done throughout her life. The other part of her mind was happy that she could offer the man she loved proof of her innocence, not that she needed to. "Kiss me." She commanded, and he obliged. In the heat of another passionate kiss she plunged herself down his full length, her lover letting loose a cry of pain as she reflexively bit down on his lip, drawing blood. When she finally let up, he moved his head to nuzzle the side of her neck, laying small kisses on her skin.

They stayed like that for several moments basking in each other's warmth, and then she began to move. It started slowly, a gentle rocking of her hips back and forth as she enjoyed the sensation of fullness she was feeling. As she moved, so did he, his hands cupping her large breasts squeezing them gently before he moved towards her rosy nipples. Pinching both her nipples, she cried out whether from pain or pleasure he didn't know. Bracing her hands against his chest she began to lift her hips up and down, moving slowly leaving just the tip within her. Powerful muscles contracting against the crown stimulating it, before she lowered herself once more. Over and over slowly building up to a faster rhythm, until she was crying out in pleasure, his hands wrapped around her waist as he slammed her against him.

"That's it." She moaned, as he speared into her, pulling back until just the tip was left before ramming it back in.

They were both panting as a pleasurable burn shot through them. Her velvety folds gripped him like a vise, as Elen began moaning louder and louder.

"Shhh." Tigre hissed from behind clenched teeth, as he struggled not to blow his load deep into her. "Everyone's going to hear you."

She mashed her lips against his, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Thrust after thrust, each burying him deep into her molten core. One of his hands snaked down and pinched her clit, as she bit down on his tongue.

Her entire body tensed as another orgasm ran through her. "I want you to cum inside me." She whispered sensually into his ear.

Her words made his control slip for just a moment, and that was all that was needed, as he screamed into her mouth and slammed her deeper than before, piercing her womb. A torrent of his seeds spurted deep within her, so large that within seconds it began leaking from her pussy. "Thank you." She said kissing him once more, her hand wiping away a small tear.

She slowly made her way off his cock, his seed dripping down her leg as the plug was removed. He couldn't help but stare at her gaping pussy, as it opened and closed slightly in sync with her hard breathing. "You really filled me up didn't you." She giggled. "Want to go again?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, before he remembered where they were. "We can't. We've already made too much noise, and it's only a matter of time before the others come here to discuss war plans."

"Next time we'll do it where we can't be disturbed." She promised. "I want to give you everything."

"Next time." He said.

"But until then, one last memory to keep you company on those nights you're cold and alone in bed."

Grinning mischievously she made her way down to his waist and began laying kisses on his cockhead once more. Sticking out her tongue she took long licks from the base to the head making sure to clean it thoroughly of their juices. "I taste delicious." She smirked, before taking him into her throat. Her nose brushed against his pelvis, and for the final time that night he let loose a torrent of cum down her throat, feeling her greedily swallowing it.

Removing his flaccid cock she made her way back up and cuddled against him. "Let me stay like this for a few minutes." He turned, and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you Elen."

"And I love you Tigre."


	5. Eleonora Viltaria: Reactions

"BY THE GODS THAT WAS WHY THE TENT SMELLED SO DIFFERENT WHEN WE CAME!" Mira screamed. "YOU SAID I WAS IMAGINING THE SMELL."

"So as you can see, my claim on his is clearly superior." Elen smirked, looking at the defeated Vanadis of Polesia, and ignoring the short stuff, sorry...Mira.

"Are we really talking about our first times?" Eliza asked, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"He was so gentle, and kind to me." Elen said airily. "I felt his love for me with his every thrust, his passion with every kiss."

"How shameful." Mira remarked. "I refuse to associate myself with such a lewd Vanadis. You bring dishonor on us all."

"If anything the lewd one is Sophie." Elen snarked. At least I don't get off on exhibition play."

The Vanadis of Polesia sunk deeper into depression as a dark cloud hung over her head. "And besides that Mira. You're the third in your family to wield Lavias. Your mother and your grandmother were both Vanadis, so don't lecture me on my sex life. I bet you that both had wild, and hot passionate sex with your father and grandfather every night!"

A look of horror passed on the wielder of Lavias as she sank back into her chair shivering as repressed memories of walking in on her parents resurfaced. Chuckling at the state of another of her rivals Elen cleared her throat. "As you can see Tigre is mine, and he's going to be coming back with me to Leitmeritz. Together relations between our two kingdoms will flourish and our respective territories will grow in strength. No longer will he be looked down on as a country noble, not when he's got the most powerful woman in the world on his arm."

"Most powerful woman in the world?" One of the remaining Vanadis sneered. "Clearly you're buying into your own press. That or you can't hold your own liquor anymore." Ringing a small brass bells a servant came into the room and poured each of the Vanadis another round of drinks. "We're going to need some small snacks."

The servant returned minutes later with a large tray of hors d'oeuvres, plates, and several bottles of wine. Once everyone's goblet was topped off, the Vanadis began. "Now let me tell you about the passionate night that Urz and I spent together. It all started when..."


	6. Interlude

Author's Note: Final polish and editing was done by Bloody Hero. Also tell me your opinion of NTR specifically a captured Sophie set during volume 6 and 7.

* * *

All her life she had wanted to be Queen.

Though her family's influence was weak when compared to the other Noble families, she was able to trace her lineage right back to the Royal Family. She had gotten to where she was through perseverance and sheer force of will. Her land had been the poorest in the country, its soil barely able to maintain crops, and her people living in poverty.

That all changed when she took up the mantle of Vanadis, using her skills she increased her power and influence throughout the nobility ultimately bringing prosperity to her people.

All this had been inspired by a single figure Zephyria, Queen of Asvarre, her role model.

Even the influx of wealth did not satiate her, as she carefully maneuvered key figures to further her agenda for the throne.

Some would compare her to a dragon, her greed ever growing as she desired more and more. However no matter how much she tried to fill the void in her heart, there was one thing that was missing. As she walked through the halls of the palace back to her room from meeting her fellow Vanadis, she couldn't help but have a shy smile on her face.

Tigrevurmud Vorn.

Their previous meeting had been unlike any other, even if the man had been asleep at the time. Almost subconsciously she raised her hand and brushed it against her lips, remembering how his felt against hers. Though it was years ago she never forgot what happened that day.

* * *

She had decided to visit him at Perucche to see what had gotten her fellow Vanadises worked up.

With her viralt traveling from her palace to the fortress that Lord Tigrevurmud was using was almost trivial, and she had arrived in minutes. Space distorted in her presence, and when she arrived she saw Lord Tigrevurmud sleeping peacefully.

She had perfectly concealed her presence, preventing even a great hunter with instincts forged through battle, like Vorn from awakening.

 _He's handsome_ , a traitorous part of her mind whispered.

 _He's got a face that makes me just want to tease him._ Another part said.

While looking down at him she had the sudden urge to poke his cheek and wake him up. But she knew that if she did it would cause more problems. After all two of her fellow Vanadises were here and they would surely sense her presence. Not to mention that she already had repeatedly teleported herself into Perucche in an attempt to learn Lord Tigrevurmud's schedule.

She had been the source of many rumors of the fortress being haunted, not that she knew about them.

"Just why are you all so interested in this man…" She wondered carefully getting closer to him.

Like a snake Tigre struck, his hand reaching out and grabbing her ample bosom with his hand.

"EEeep." She squeaked, feeling him begin to fondle her. She had to suppress a moan as he worked her breasts.

 _Is this why you're all so interested in him._ She wondered. Carefully she tried to escape from his grasp, only for his hand to shift and grab her by the neckline of her dress, and pulling her into the bed.

"Agghhh." She cried, feeling her viralt slip from her grasp and melt back into shadows. Lord Vorn wrapped himself around her, his weight pressing down on her.

Her heart beat faster and faster, as she struggled to get him off. He was still asleep she knew, fearing the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and breathing. No matter how she struggled she couldn't move him as he weighed a good deal more than her. She softly began to laugh at the situation she had found herself in.

"If you were awake, the crime of lese-majeste would be punishable by death." She whispered into his ear, shivering as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

*Snore* Tigre buried his head into the crook of her neck, his lips pressed against her sensitive flesh.

She was forced to bite her tongue lest she moaned. It became harder and harder to suppress as Tigre's tongue slowly lapped at her skin.

"There's no way that you're not awake." She hissed, trying to escape from him once more. All she managed to do was shift slightly to the side, his left arm underneath her and still fondling her breast as his right hand cupped her sex.

The more she struggled the tighter his hold got, as he continued to kiss her neck. His left hand began rubbing itself up and down her breast, lightly caressing her pert nipples that began to harden at his touch.

"AHhhhhh." She moaned feeling his fingers slowly rubbing her pussy lips. Her panties were getting soaked as she released her juices against his hand. Deft fingers lowered her undergarments directly touching her hot center, and spreading her lips apart to reveal and pink valley between.

She let loose a satisfied moan as his fingers carefully probed her depths, before suddenly taking a sharp breath as he began to lightly nip at her neck. Her breathing grew labored as his fingers worked her delicate flesh.

Softly gasping and whimpering at her touch, whispering instructions for him to move his fingers. Even while unconscious he followed her orders, her mouth opening in a silent scream as he pinched her clit. Her right hand darted down his pants, feeling his rock hard cock poking against her leg.

She wrapped her hand around the shaft licking her lips as her pussy flooded once more. _It's too big for me to fit my hand around._ She thought, images of his tool ravaging her playing in her mind. _Is this how you made the other Vanadis follow you_? She wondered slowly moving her hand up and down the pulsing flesh. _It's truly a dangerous weapon to have been able to tame a Vanadis._

Her free left hand was shoved into her mouth as she was forced to bite down to muffle her moans as she felt a pair of fingers enter her hot tunnel. Gently he moved his fingers in and out of her tight snatch, making a wet and squishy sound that was turning her on more and more as she heard it. She gyrated against them, humping his fingers to try and get them deeper into her. He somehow managed to hit all her sensitive sweet spots, playing her like an instrument as she began to convulse in pleasure. She shuddered and moaned in sensory overload, her pelvis spasmed as another powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Her pussy clamped down on him, as he struggled to remove his fingers. Her current plight driving her further and further up the wall as his nails scraped against the flesh of her inner walls.

When his fingers curled upwards and brushed against her g-spot, the world exploded in light as she bit down on her hand.

All the while he continued on his unconscious attack on her as his other hand was busy carefully tweaking her nipple, lightly caressing her pink areolas, her nipple hard and standing at attention.

She felt him moving bringing himself up so that their faces were level with one another. Her face flushed as he moved in and kissed her deeply. She melted into his embrace, the kiss growing deeper and more sensual with every second. She groaned as he pulled his fingers out of her and moved them back and forth over her plump lips.

She began to furiously pump his cock, any hesitation that she might've had, had long since been snuffed as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body. Muscles began twitching throughout his body, as his face had a look of frustration on it. Laughing lightly, she increased her pace reveling in the feeling of power that she had over him. His fingers plunged back into her reminding her that he also had something on her.

"Let's cum together." She whispered sultrily, shifting her body so that both of her hands were in his pants. One hand was furiously jerking him off as her other squeezed and massaged his balls.

"Cum for me baby." She moaned as he inserted a fourth finger into her snatch. His left hand had left her breast and was cupping her ass. She froze as a single finger poked at her puckered asshole.

She cried out as his finger entered her tightest hole. "Oh you're so naughty." She said licking her lips, as she worked to make him cum. It hurt her pride a bit that he had managed to make her cum a dozen or so times and she hadn't even gotten him off once.

"Can you feel it? The proof of my virginity." She whimpered, his fingers driving mad. "Next time it'll be yours to claim." She promised. "You don't know how much I want your cock to split me wide open, to make me scream in ecstasy as you fill my womb with your hot seed. For your cock to thrust into my mouth with reckless abandon."

Her words were having an effect on him as he began to shake. "Are you close, baby? I'm ready for you." She moaned feeling his entire body convulse.

"CUM for ME!" She screamed, feeling his cock begin to spurt. Cupping her hands she felt his hot seed pouring into them, quickly overflowing from her hands. _I'd have definitely gotten pregnant if he shot that in me._ She mused before screaming once again as his fingers brought her to peak. He had four fingers working her pussy and two in her back door. An hour ago she had been a virgin in every sense of the word, no man had ever touched her, and now here she was soaking a man she didn't really know in her juices, sharing his bed as debilitating orgasms ravaged her body. Removing her hands from his pants she brought his cum to her lips. Daintily she stuck out her tongue and lapped at the milky fluid, shivering as the salty seed made its way down her throat. "You should be honored I'm doing this for you." Valentina whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth and drinking his cum.

She swallowed and licked at her lips. "I've heard rumors from the palace maids that it normally tastes nasty, I'm happy to say that yours doesn't."

"Next time we meet I expect you to take responsibility." She smiled kissing Lord Vorn one last time before finally wiggling her way out of his grasp. Holding out her hands she summoned her viralt and with a single slash created a portal and disappeared from the room.

Tigrevurmud Vorn would sleep until midday, and when he woke up he'd do so with thoughts of a raven haired beauty with a generous bust.

* * *

She could feel her face heat up as memories of that time ran through her mind.

 _Why did I do that?_ She wondered. A thought that had repeated itself ever since then. Whenever she thought about the red haired archer she could feel her body shivering in anticipation, demanding his touch.

And no matter what she did, no matter the temperature of the water or the amount of times that she played with herself she couldn't bring herself to come like he had made her. She couldn't feel the pleasure, the heat coursing through her body as orgasm after orgasm ravaged her mind.

She was sure that none of the other Vanadises had lovers; rumors would've spread about such an occurrence. However she was sure that in the quiet confines of their chambers they had played with themselves, their thoughts similar to her own.

She shook her head focusing on the goal that she had worked her entire life towards. She was to be Queen and a Queen needed to be strong. To disregard their own personal feelings for the good of the nation that they led. Zchted deserved nothing less than her best.

 _Claim him._ A traitorous and sinful voice whispered in the back of her mind. _Don't let the others have what's yours. Every Queen must have a king._

She stopped in her tracks, a smile blossoming on her face as an idea appeared. "All the others are still in the meeting." She smirked, before heading off to find the nearest servant.

She had a single goal in mind to be Queen.

Queens needed their Kings.

And she needed her release.

Everything would work out well.

And so Valentina Glinka Estes set out to claim her King. "He will be mine."


	7. Elizavetta Fomina

It had been many days since they had slipped out incognito, and Urz as appointed by Elizavetta had taken sentry outside her bedroom. However it was limited to only one night a week, an arrangement by Naum and the old civil official Lazare.

"Why me?"

To Naum who ordered the lookout, it was what Urz asked at the very beginning.

For the lookout for Elizavetta's bedroom, someone who was steady in identity and ability was ideal. The youth knew at least that.

The pessimistic knight made an unusually serious face and answered. "I cannot say it aloud, but Vanadis-sama has not been able to sleep very much these past few days. According to the court lady, she has apparently been having dreams and nightmares."

Urz nodded. He had noticed that Elizavetta's complexion had not been good recently, but he once when he had asked about her she had dodged around the question.

"I prepared medicine, but she did not drink it. Before she greatly upsets her physical condition, we would like to take measures. If you act as lookout, she may sleep soundly at ease. Lazare-dono also agreed when I put forth this suggestion."

"Understood. But, will I, who cannot use the sword, be fit for a watch?"

To Urz who cocked his head in puzzlement, Naum answered with a face which seemed to want to say that there was no problem. "If it's a short bow, you can handle it in a small corridor, right? If someone suspicious approaches, you can call out to him. But if he doesn't answer or stop, I don't mind if you shoot him."

It was such a violent talk that Urz was amazed, but if he were acting as the guard to an important person like a Vanadis permission to attack was absolutely necessary as a moment of hesitation might cost them their lives.

Anyway, under such circumstances, Urz stood in the corridor at midnight with a short bow. Since the corridor was cold, he had not worn armor, but a hat with fur and an overcoat. This overcoat was threefold; therefore it was a little heavy, but firmer than poor leather armor.

A torch lit with fire was placed on the wall immediately nearby. Not to let this fire extinguish was also the duty of the lookout.

If something were to happen to and he were to be called by Elizavetta he had been instructed to contact the court lady who was staying in a separate room. Time passed and the cold became severe and the silence eerie.

Exactly how much time had passed?

Suddenly, Urz knitted his brows. For a moment it had seemed like he had heard a voice from somewhere.

What is it? He reflexively lowered his waist and pricked up his eyes. He immediately understood. That voice was heard from behind him –– Elizavetta's bedroom.

What was strange was that it did not seem to be clear words. For example, if she woke up at midnight and called the court lady, a clearer voice should have been heard.

But, her voice seemed to groan and moreover, it was intermittent.

Naum's words that Elizavetta was having nightmares crossed his mind.

He was perplexed on whether he should call the court lady or if he should take a look at the situation. However, Urz immediately came to a decision, and lighted a spare torch, holding it in his left hand.

He opened the door with his free hand and slipped into his Master's room.

There was a bed with a canopy at the center of the bedroom. A candlestick was put on the side and a small fire was lit on the candles.

"Master." The answer was neither a reprimand nor an angry voice, but an inarticulate groan. Urz rushed over quickly to the bed with canopy. "Forgive my rudeness!"

Urz who rolled up the shroud of the canopy stared wide-eyed in surprise.

Elizavetta held her chest and had an anguished expression. From her mouth, painful breaths mixed with groans. Sweat blurred on both her beautiful face and body, and several red hairs stuck on her forehead. Her night-clothes were opened and exposed her white skin.

As Urz hung the torch on the candlestick, he gripped Elizavetta's shoulders and shook her.

"Master!" He desperately called out to her. Elizavetta's hands struggled in the air and she grabbed the edge of the bed. When the edge broke, Urz did not notice it right away.

Elizavetta's right hand touched Urz's face. At the same time, she thinly opened her eyes.

After a little while, the red-haired Vanadis leaked a sigh which contained puzzlement. Her gold and blue eyes vacantly looked up at the youth. "Urz…?"

"Did you come to?" Urz asked taking a breath of relief. Then, as he noticed that he was holding Elizavetta's shoulders, he hurriedly released them. He was about to open his mouth to explain to her, who was dumbfounded, what happened, and unintentionally stared fixedly at her figure.

The fire of the candlestick was dimly lighting the bed with canopy. Her night-clothes which used black silk and treated laces were rolled up until her rich bosom were clinging to her body which got wet with sweat.

Her breathing was still rough and her somewhat languid expression let one feel fascination. Dregs of sweat blurred on her white skin and it looked extremely lascivious. Her shapely thighs which drew exquisite curves from her thin waists and continued down were dazzling to the eyes.

When Elizavetta pinched and raised the edge of her night-clothes, Urz's body finally moved. He hurriedly turned away his face which became bright red and put back the shroud of the canopy.

"Um… Are you feeling all right?" Although he somehow squeezed out his voice, he was inwardly in a state of mind where he wanted to run right now. It seemed that she was having a nightmare. He should have left it to the court lady from the beginning.

There was no reply. As he could not leave without hearing anything, Urz stood near the canopy and quietly waited. After a little while, Elizavetta called Urz.

"…Urz. Did I say anything?"

"No. You seemed to have a nightmare, but you said no meaningful words."

"Really?"

Urz was surprised and unintentionally stared at the canopy. He did not think that she would insist on it.

"Really."

A tenuous voice saying "is that so" could be heard. While being perplexed, Urz asked.

"Shall I tell the court lady to prepare water or wine?"

"I don't want it. More importantly, there is a towel there, right? Please wipe my back."

Being ordered in a natural tone, Urz uttered an idiotic voice saying "huh?" He blinked several times and timidly confirmed so as to accurately understand the contents.

"You mean calling the court lady to do that, right?"

"I'm fine with you. I'm cold. Do it quickly."

Urz was at a loss for words, but he could easily imagine how he would incur his master's anger if he was to leave here. He reluctantly picked up the towel on the table. A question suddenly sprung out. Why was something like this put here?

If there was no plan to use it, it would not have been expressly put there. "Excuse me", Urz said and he quietly rolled up the canopy.

Elizavetta had already turned her back to him. She had apparently taken off her night-clothes, and her white back was naked. She also threw her red hair which reached to her waist from her shoulders to the front.

Urz unintentionally swallowed his saliva in strain and slight excitement, and he was inwardly confused as to whether that sound was not heard by Elizavetta.

And then, he was relieved in the fact that she had turned her back.

At least, she had probably not noticed about the reaction of his body. If he was noticed, he would not have gotten away with that.

While being careful so as not to put too much strength, Urz wiped around her shoulders. When the towel touched her, Elizavetta shook her body in surprise, but she immediately relaxed her shoulders.

"Urz." Suddenly, Elizavetta called him. "You mustn't tell anyone that I had a nightmare. Enough people already know."

He hesitated unable to immediately. Without resting his hands, he opened his mouth after a little thought.

"If you would like, could you tell me the reason?"

The towel was now wiping out the curve from her waist to her buttocks. So as not to touch somewhere awkward, he could not continue to look away. Urz wanted to concentrate on the conversation. A part of him ached to hole her tightly against him, to fell the quickening of her heart as they gazed into one another's eyes, their lips slowly drawing closer and closer.

"It will them make worry, won't it? In the first place, saying a person like a Vanadis having a nightmare is a little…" She trailed off, her words shaking him from his reverie.

"A dream is something that anyone has. One may also have a nightmare when he is tired?" Urz said in a soothing tone. _Does she sweat this much whenever she has a nightmare?_ He inwardly thought.

If she put a towel on the table for times like that, then he could understand.

Besides, even this attitude of hers. Although it seemed calm, it was somewhere odd.

He finished wiping her body. When he said that, the red-haired Vanadis turned only her profile towards him.

"…How about wiping also the front?"

Her voice was full of charm and shyness, but Urz didn't notice that or her flush cheeks as he wrung the towel out. She chuckled softly, about to tell him that it was a joke when she saw his face inches away. Yelping in surprise she fell back, as he took a seat next to her. "Urz?" She choked, feeling the cloth slowly circle her collarbone.

He was gentle as the soft linen did nothing to hinder the warmth that she could feel from his fingers. Her body began to heat up once more as she realized that she was completely naked in front of him. A part of her screamed to cover up, to beat him for the liberties that he was taking with her body, but it was drowned out by the greater whole which whispered in her mind.

For many years she had been bullied, spit upon, and cat aside because of her eyes. More than once she had cursed her fortune, her hands gripping a blade ready to carve out the source of it all.

Then Valitsaif had appeared to her, and she had become a Vanadis. Now instead of being ridiculed people praised her, comparing her eyes to the finest gems.

As a Vanadis she had once again met up with the girl that had protected her all those years ago. She remembered the time that they had spent training together before she left, but Eleonora had forgotten it all. Even though she was a Vanadis she was still a teenager at the time, and she had sobbed softly in her room, saddened that she had been forgotten by her first friend. Now history was repeating itself as she remembered all the good times that she had with him, how he had protected her when the men earlier were staring at her lewdly. Urz was different, she knew it in her heart, and that was why she didn't push him away.

Instead she squirmed at his touch, her body instinctually moving closer to him, as she yearned to embrace him not as a friend but as a woman did to the man she loved. _Love?_ She thought wondering where that feeling had come from. They had only known each other for a few months, and already Urz had proven himself to be one of her most competent advisors. That meant that they had spent an increasing amount of time alone with one another going over Lebus' affairs. She had never known love before. Was love the pounding of her heart every time there hands touched? The longing and subtle glances that she had taken of him and him of her? The burning desire to always be near him? The vivid dreams that left her waking up at night panting and flustered? Was it strange that she never wanted him to leave her?

Eleonora's outburst during the subduction of Duke Ilda still played in her mind. Was he Urz or was he Tigrevurmud Vorn, Hero of Brune? Were they both the same person?

Lately she had dreams of them together older, red haired children flitting about the castle as Urz held her tightly. The warmth she had felt from that dream, the feelings that the scene had invoked within her…it was simply indescribable.

She let loose a soft moan as his hands rubbed her breasts. Turning she could see his flush face as he attempted to be as professional as possible.

 _I'm in trouble._ Urz thought as he worked his way down his Master's front. He had severely underestimated the effect that she would have on him, as he shifted uncomfortably. There was no denying the sensations that he was feeling. The rich fullness of her breasts, the softness that he noticed as he rubbed them. The pink nipples that stood at attention against her cream skin. Skin that shone in the candlelight, as he watched a bead of sweat roll down and come to a rest in the heavenly valley between her breasts.

Subconsciously he licked her lips, his face turning beet red as his Master snuggled closer to him, a cute moan escaping from her. No matter how many calming breaths he took, nor kept his mind distracted by other things, he always ended up thinking about the woman who had entrusted her body to his care. Removing the cloth he wrung it out once more, working her left side with as much care and tenderness as he had her right. He could feel the nipple hardening under his ministrations, his fingers dancing at the edge of her areola, the deft digits teasing her as he circled them. He didn't know what came over him, but his fingers began to play with the hard nub, lightly pinching and tugging on them.

Staring down at his Master, hearing the small hitch in her breathing before she began to breath harder, was turning him on. A fact that Elizavetta was certainly aware of. She could feel him pressing against her left side, if she turned her head she would've been able to see the outline of his cock straining against his pants.

"Keep going." She moaned sultrily. "There's more for you to wipe." She almost pouted when his hands left her breasts, once more taking up the towel and slowly working his way down her flat stomach in concentric circles.

As one hand wiped away the evidence of her nightmare, the other rested on the taut peach skin that was her stomach. He could feel the rippling muscles, the power that she possessed through countless hours training to be a warrior under his fingers. The hand traced down her sides, barely touching her, as it sent shivers down her spine. Every time she squirmed it wasn't to get away as her instincts drove her closer and closer to him.

Lower and lower he worked, wiping away all the sweat, until finally his hand lay on her waist, inches from her hot snatch. "Urz." She commanded, her voice instantly drawing his warm brown eyes to her blue and gold ones. She hesitated for a moment before she began. "Growing up I never knew what love was. People despised me, judging me on something that I had no control over." She spoke harshly. "When I became a Vanadis things changed, I was put on a pedestal, a person to be admired, the symbol of our nation. The person I thought of as a friend never remembered me, and since then I have had no friends. The others…they're my advisors but we were never very close." Her voice grew softer with each passing sentence, sadness evident in her voice. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her, to hold her tightly as she got the weight of the world off her shoulders. "But you…we've only known each other for a few short months, and already you've become closer to me than anyone before. I don't know what I'm feeling for you, but I think that…I think that I've fallen in love with you." She whispered.

She was no longer projecting the air of the powerful and indomitable Vanadis. He had noticed that whenever they were alone she seemed to relax. She wasn't as cold, powerful or arrogant as she pretended to be, and at the heart of the matter she was just another girl. Elizavetta, who had never known the warmth of her parent's love, one hated by society, crying out for a person to love her. That was the truth.

Urz though was a blank slate, his memories fragmented, the greatest memory he had was when she had come for him. "I don't know how I feel." He answered, never taking his eyes off hers. He could see the heartbroken look come flitting across her face as her eyes turned to steel. Bringing his hand up to her face, he cupped it, lowering his head until their foreheads touched. "I have no memories of the person that I once was. No idea what love is. Is love the heat the rises to my face every time I behold your beauty? The wild beating in my chest whenever we're alone together? Is it my thoughts drifting to you anytime we're separated?" He saw the understanding in her eyes. "I have no idea if I had a lover or a wife wherever I came from." Disappointment once again, yet still he pressed on. "What I feel for you…I don't know if it's love. But what I do know is." He paused trying to find the proper way to say what he felt. He could see the hope in her eyes, the longing, as well as the true woman that lay below the hard exterior that she wore. It cried out to him, begging him not to push her away, to answer her feelings with equal fervor. "That I yearn to be with you, I never want to leave your side. In my dreams I see us holding one another tightly, the desire to never let go in our eyes. Children filling our home, the ultimate expression of our love for one another."

"Children?" She asked slowly, as if testing the word. Then her eyes were filled with resolve as she looked deep into his. "What a pair we two make. Neither of us knows love, yet we both desire to be with one another for many years to come. I guess it is only fitting that we work to solve one of life's greatest mysteries."

"Then it is a good thing that I love the unknown." Urz whispered, holding her tightly basking in the warmth of her body.

"Urz." She said lovingly. "When I first found you in that little village, and asked you to follow me you swore to follow my every order. And so far no matter the task laid before you, you have fulfilled my every wish."

"Of course Master." He said.

She paused, taking a deep breath as she gathered her courage. "Then as your Master, I give you these final two commands. The first is simple, I want you to call me by name."

"Elizavetta." He said. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine, filling her with warmth as she felt every ounce of his feeling for her as he called her name.

"No." She shook her head. "We're lovers; so call me Liza."

"Liza." He said, and the final barriers in her mind broke. Now her heart had control, as she felt that this was love. Love has many guises. It was free yet it bound the two of them together. It was the unbridled passion that lay just below the surface waiting to erupt and join together with its partner.

She felt all of these things, and she knew that Urz did as well. In the moment that they laid eyes on one another and spoke each other's name with all the feelings that they could muster, their souls were laid bare and they understood. This feeling that had taken hold of their hearts, this was Love! And now that they had felt it they would do everything to hold onto it.

"For my final command." Eliza said wrapping her hands around his back and drawing him closer. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He whispered feeling their hearts beat in sync. The rapid thumping a staccato that made them realize what she was asking.

"I'm sure." She whispered. "Love me, Urz. Unleash all your passion upon my body, fill me with the proof of your love and let us work towards that shared dream that we had."

* * *

"NOPE! NO! N! O! I'M CALLING BULLSHIT!" Sophie interrupted.

"I forgot she's an angry drunk." Elen muttered.

Eliza glared at the older Vanadis. "I didn't interrupt your story, so the least you can do is not interrupt mine!"

"I'm with Sophie on this one. Your story sounds like something I read out of a romance novel years ago." Elen said crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "I refuse to believe that this is the same person that all of us slept with."

"Most." Olga piped up. "I haven't."

Mira nodded. "I'm with Sophie and Elen."

"Grk." An unfamiliar sound came from Eliza, before an angry aura formed around her. "I'm telling you the truth." She spat.

The 4 Vanadises stared down at one another, hands creeping towards their weapons once more.

Elen sighed. "If I'm going to have to listen to this then I'm going to need something a little stronger." Once more the little bell was wrung and a maid came into the room. "Krupnik, and skorosmartnitsa." Elen commanded dismissing the maid. 10 minutes later and a lot of pointed glares and threatening movements the maid returned bearing two bottles of each of the requested drink a pitcher of water as well as significantly smaller cups, sniffer glasses.

5 glasses of krupnik were poured out before Elen reached for the water pitcher. She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to forgo anything that might dilute the sweet alcohol.

"Continue." Elen said once they were all settled in and their hands were no longer creeping towards their Viralts.

* * *

"So as I was saying…"

Urz was taken aback for a moment, but snapped out of it as soon as he realized that she was serious. Their faces were so close together, and even without his memories he knew what needed to be done, a declaration of his love.

Softly and tenderly he kissed her.

To Elizavetta the kiss with Urz was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Though she had never kissed another person from the books that she had secretly read and the gossip that she picked up from listening to the palace maids a kiss between lovers was supposed to send sparks and fire when they met. Instead nothing like that had happened, there was no flowery language to describe the feelings that she felt swell up inside her. Through the kiss she could intimately feel the warmth of his body, the feeling causing her to want to do nothing more than to snuggle up and hold him to her breast forever. She could feel the fierce protectiveness that he had for her, their combined love the seed that would bring about the realization of their dream. She knew she had been right to follow her heart at that moment, as she returned the kiss.

Their first kiss had been short, sweet and tentative. A question, as Urz gave her one last chance to back out.

The second kiss soon followed but unlike the first this one had been full of desire and heat as Liza smashed her lips against his. Eyes widened in shock as he saw the lust in her eyes, their mouths opened as their tongues dueled one another. She moaned against him, desperately trying to undo the buttons on his shirt only to growl and rip it open. "You're overdressed." She commanded.

If someone had timed him his speed would've surpassed anything he thought himself capable of as he shed his clothes in the blink of an eye. She pulled him into another kiss as his hands roamed her body. Cupping her firm ass for several seconds, tracing every curve on her, his light touch sending shivers of ecstasy into Liza as she melted against his touch. As his hand descended lower they came to rest on her inner thigh. Ever so slowly he began to trace small circles on her skin, his hand steadily moving towards her virgin snatch.

Urz continued to kiss her before moving to gently bite her earlobe and then nuzzle her neck. Her legs parted wide open as his hand came to rest against her womanhood, gently rubbing up and down he could feel her grinding against his hand trying to bring herself to orgasm. He slipped one and then a second finger into her hot slit, sliding them in and out. "Do you like it when I touch you here?" He asked enticingly. She was already wet and willing, as he pulled his fingers out of her cunt and brought them to his mouth. He savored the taste before putting his fingers into her mouth, and feeling her tongue lick at her own juices.

He was about to move down and lay kisses on her breasts, when she roughly grabbed him, halting his movements. "There's plenty of time for that later." She hissed through gritted teeth as another finger worked to loosen her moist snatch. "Right now, I need you inside me!"

"Do you want this?" He asked, pressing himself against her. She nodded in lust as she tried to line him up with her entrance. "It's going to hurt." He warned, letting his cock rest against her cunt lips, her juices already soaking it, preparing it to seize her maidenhood. "Are you sure you want me to take my big, hard cock, and thrust it deep within you?" He teased.

"Do it Urz. Take me, and accept the proof of my love." Liza demanded, the dirty talk hitting a chord within her.

His first stroke missed her entrance instead rubbing against her clit which sent her into another shiver through her. His second attempt found its mark and the head of hic cock passed into her pussy.

Liza let out a silent scream, biting down on his lip drawing blood as her hands clawed at his back. He stayed sill for several moment allowing her to get used to his girth before he began to slowly slide into her. "Uggghhhh!" She moaned. "That's so good!"

He stopped the majority of his length still outside her as he felt his tip come to rest against the final barrier. Pulling back until only his head remained inside her hot passage he asked. "Are you ready?"

"DO IT!" She swore as he plunged into her his thrust breaking the barrier with ease. She bit his shoulder, shuddering in pain and pleasure, as he remained motionless allowing for her to settle down. When she finally did he began to slowly ease his entire length into her, her pussy a velvety glove enveloping and massaging him, sucking him in deeper and deeper. He pressed in smoothly, and though he didn't move fast there was absolutely no hesitation. The more and more he pushed into her the more she strained and moaned, trying to get him to move faster, and after a few minutes they both gave a satisfied sigh. Although she had been soaking wet she was incredibly tight, and not to brag but he wasn't exactly narrow.

He looked down to where they were joined, Liza following his gaze as they both felt another wave of arousal shoot through them. "Fucking hot." She swore, the first time he had ever heard her say something like that.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing as his body began to move in slow and small strokes.

Liza was in heaven, the warmth of the man she loved slowly moving in and out of her, her body ravaged by sensations she had never felt before. While she loved the feeling that he was giving to her she knew that this wasn't it. The slow and sensual pace was driving her mad! "Urz!" She whined. "I'm not a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. Grab hold and be rough with me." She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and kissed him gently. "I love you Urz. I trust you, and know that you won't hurt me." _Too badly at least._ She thought, images of Urz bending her over and having his way with her as she struggled playing in her mind.

To his credit he realized that she wasn't one to enjoy a slow and drawn out session, but preferred it fast and hard. Something in his mind clicked, a memory of another time a woman with blonde locks on her knees begging him as he took her.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered into her ear, biting the lobe as he felt her convulse under him. "Tell me every dirty detail."

"Faster!" Liza commanded, trying to move so that she could reach her peak. He placed a hand on her abdomen stopping her from moving, as he withdrew from her.

"That's not the voice I want to hear my dear." Urz taunted. "And it's especially not the tone that you hear when you're begging for something." He thrust into her in shirt and shallow strokes never reaching deep into her, just enough to make her moan. "Tell me all the dirty little things that you do when you masturbate. Tell me everything, how you play with yourself at night."

"NO!" She said her face flush with embarrassment.

"Then I guess that you really don't want this." Urz said disappointedly, rubbing himself over her clit, the arousal driving her insane but not allowing her to cum. "Am I in your fantasies? Do you dream of me at night when you're all alone? Does your hand slowly make its way down to your warm, wet slit?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then tell me what I do."

And so she told him, opened her heart and spouted all the fantasies that she had of him. How he took her right in the middle of her throne room, laid her on her knees and mounted her like a common whore. How he came to her at night, his hand stroking her slit with expert fingers, as she soaked the sheets with her juices. Then he would fuck her. Most of her fantasies involved him fucking her, not them making love, but fucking. Hot, rough, fucking that left them begging for more, waking up the next morning with injuries caused by their passionate coupling.

"That's good." Urz commented "But you know what you need to say if you want to cum. You know what I want to hear from that naughty mouth of yours."

She shook her head, while she loved Urz what he was asking was the final barrier, and crossing it would mean surrendering to him. Not that it was a bad thing as she saw him sawing into her.

"What do you say?" He teased.

"I want you to fuck me now!" Liza grumbled out.

Urz froze, telling her, "Better but that's not what I want to hear from you. Scream it for me my love, tell me what you want me to do to you."

She grit her teeth for several moments, her eyes flashing dangerously while filled with lust. He continued his sedate pace, and she knew that it wouldn't change until she gave him exactly what he wanted. "You bastard!" She screamed biting his lip and drawing blood once more, before she threw her head back and commanded. "PLEASE! Please, oh gods, please fuck my cunt until my head swims! I'll do anything, just FUCK ME! Take that huge cock of yours and ram it into me! Thrust yourself until my cunt molds itself to you. Then defile it with your cum!"

"Much better." Urz smirked, a look that she hadn't seen on his face before but one that sent shivers down her spine. "This belongs to me now." He slammed himself into her, and she screamed as the first orgasm of the night ravaged her body. She bucked and writhed, clawing at his back, her nails tearing the skin.

"Yes!" She cried. "My pussy! Ass and mouth! They all belong to you! You can have me any fucking way you want! Just give it to me already!" He thrust into her again each of his lunges was met with a cry and her squeezing muscles.

Urz watched as the sweat he had wiped off earlier began to form once more giving her skin a beautiful sheen. Getting up off her, ignoring her protests he dragged her by her hips so that her legs hung off the bed.

Liza saw him looming in the candlelight, his chiseled body arousing her further. His rough hands grabbed ahold of her hips as he spread her legs, and roughly thrust into her. "Ungh!" She wailed as he slammed his entire length into her. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her clit, and as if on instinct his fingers began to move in slow circles exactly how she liked to do it when she was alone. "Do you feel that?" She whimpered, as he continued to play with the hard nub. "Do you know how hot you being rough with me gets me?" She could hear him groaning, and she shivered as he pinched the sensitive root. "I want you to hurt me."

She wrapped her legs around his waist the ankles locking together, as she pulled him into her. Whimpering and moaning as his repeated intrusion, savoring the pain and pleasure that he caused. His hands gripped her breasts squeezing them as he used them as leverage to pull himself deeper and deeper into her. She traced over the bleeding cuts on his back, wondering if they would scar, but knowing that he'd be feeling the for several days in the future. _Good._ She thought, it would be a reminder of their passionate night together.

"Make it hurt." She whispers darkly. While some women might have represented the lighter aspects of sexuality tonight she was dark, representing pain and pleasure, the domination and submission, the mind numbing pleasure that left people addicted for more.

His hands ran through her pink hair, before he grabbed a fist full, and he was pulling, pulling and yanking so hard that she feared he might rip it out. But at the same time she felt that fear pleasure washed over her, drowning it out and she wanted nothing more than to tell him to grab her tighter. Moaning she arched her back, as he pulled her head to his and kissed her hard. He bit her lip just as she had done minutes ago and their blood mixes as their tongues wrestle each other.

She could still feel the aftereffects of her first orgasm, as smaller ones devastate her body with each thrust. Her mind began to grow hazy, her head not swimming but drowning as another climax began to build. He pulled out of her but before she could protest he had put an arm under her leg and flipped her onto her stomach.

"FUCK!" She yelled as his cock sank back into her, slamming into her with his full weight behind each thrust. She was back in paradise, her mind overcome with blissful sensations. Never before had she felt like this as every part of her body was overloaded with pleasure. She screamed as he continued to pound her pussy, her body on fire. He grabbed another fistful of her hair, painfully arching her back as his other hand grabbed hold of her breast roughly massaging it, while pinching and pulling at her nipples.

Urz looked down at her panting form, at the delicious and firm ass, his cock spearing into her relentlessly. He pulled her cheeks apart with his hands, and saw the tiny rosebud of her ass. Letting go of her breast, he aimed one of his fingers at her rear entrance, lightly tracing the outline of her backdoor.

"What are you doing?" She asked half in fright half in excitement.

"Claiming what's mine." Urz said before thrusting a finger into her tightest passage. The pressure on his finger was nothing like he felt on his cock, as every muscle in her body tensed at the same time trying to force out the intruder. It was vise-like, threatening to cut off his finger, as he tenaciously continued to burrow the finger into her.

"OH GODS!" She screamed in one long, guttural cry, before she collapsed into the bedsheets. Taking a pillow she buried her face into it in an attempt to stifle her moans as Urz pounded away at her, the headboard of her bed repeatedly slamming into the wall with a rhythmic thud. "That's it! That's fucking it! Take any hole you want baby." Slowly but surely her cries deteriorated into harsh cries. "AH! AHHH AHHH!"

He reached forward grabbing her breasts with both hands, feeling the hard points poking against his palm, he used them to help force her back onto him. Elizavetta's world had turned into a bright white light of pure pleasure. Her mind clouded from mind-numbing sensations that she was feeling. All she knew was that the pressure she was feeling was leading to the biggest orgasm of her life. An ear splitting scream tore through her throat and echoed around the room, her pussy contracting and gripping him so tightly that he was unable to move. It took everything he had to maintain control and not blow his load into her.

As she came down from her peek, he pulled out of her, and lay down on the bed. "Get on top of me." Urz commanded. Slowly she began to move, straddling him. "Put it in." He lay back against the headboard, his hands behind his head as Liza blushed taking his dick in her hands. The size difference was monstrous as she seemed to be entranced by the hot piece of meat in her hands.

"This was inside of me?" She questioned.

"You should get used to it, it's going to be in you many more times." Urz said sweetly. "Now put it in."

His command seemed to snap her out of it as she positioned herself a coy smile blossoming on her face. "Just lie back and let me make you cum." She said as the tip of his spear touched the warmth of her entrance. Whimpering as she slowly slid down the shaft, every now and then she would stop and take a moment to breathe before descending once more. To Urz it was torture as he wanted nothing more than to thrust up and hammer away at her, but after about a minute they both gasped as she bottomed out. "The perfect fit." Eliza smiled seductively, placing a hand on his chest. They both took a moment to relax in the other's presence, before the rough mood seized them once more.

Urz reached up and grabbed a hold of her breasts, squeezing them tightly, as Liza raked her nails down his thighs leaving deep scratches. _Oh, he's going to feel that in the morrow._ She thought. Every time he felt it his mind would remember this night, the night that she became his and he became hers. Those marks would show all the other Vanadis who he belonged to.

She lifted herself up until just the tip was left in her as she flexed her muscles massaging the spongy head of his cock, before slamming herself down. "Ugggh!" She groaned, feeling him butt against her cervix.

"Dear God"! Urz hissed as he struggled to hold back the rising tide. "Ride that fucking cock, you naughty bitch."

She reached for his head, pulling at his hair as she bit his earlobe, moaning sensually into it. His hands reached out and gripped her small waist guiding it as she began to bounce on his cock with frenzied movements. "Grab it." She told him. "Grab my ass."

He did so, his strong hands gripping her, but it wasn't enough. "Harder!" She cried. She wanted his fingers to dig into her, to leave marks against her alabaster skin. Painfully gripping her he held her down as he sat up against the headboard.

For an instant he marveled at how light she was, but it passed as he picked her up by her waist, lifted her up and slammed her back down on his cock like a ragdoll. Faced with her bouncing breasts he dove in, nipping and biting at the skin. "Uhhh, I love what you're doing with your mouth!" She howled. "Bite 'em, suck on those big tits!"

 _She won't be able to wear that dress she loved_ _for a long time._ Urz thought looking at his at the trail of love bites he was leaving all over her chest.

"I'm going to cum." Liza whined as he angled himself differently and was hitting deeper than before.

"So am I." Urz grunted, feeling the pleasure build up within him, and knowing that this time he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. "Look at me." Grabbing her hair he drew her face closer to his. "Look at me when you come. I want to watch you." They locked eyes. "Don't you cum until I tell you to."

"I'm going to cum baby." Liza whined. "I'm going to cum on this big fat fucking cock. I can feel you getting close."

Urz could feel his balls burning as they slapped against her cunt lips. "Then let's cum together!" He roared. "Where do you want it?"

"I want you to blow your load deep within me. Fill my tight cunt with your cum."

"You naughty little minx. Like I had any other plans but to blow myself deep within you." Urz growled inserting a second and third finger into her ass. The intrusion was enough to shatter whatever control she might've had as she came slamming down on top of him, the tip of his cock pressed firmly against her cervix, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she spasmed up on his cock. The strongest orgasm of the night rippled through her body from her lips to her toes, as she felt his hot seed flooding her vulnerable yet eager womb. Urz roared as he fired the first load of the night, and the largest that he had any memories of into her and within seconds it began to leak from her worn pussy. "What a fiery little wildcat you are my love." He said slapping the side of her tit. "I'm going to enjoy washing your delectable dirty mouth out with my cum."

He pulled out of her, watching as his cum poured out of her womb. She could feel his hot seed flowing out of her, and reached down with her hands, catching it. Careful not to spill any she sat up, and began to lap his cum up. "Bitter." She blushed, gulping it down in one go. "Is that how you like it? Is my mouth clean enough for you yet?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Not even close."

"I know I said to be rough but don't you think you're going too far?" She asked challengingly. It wasn't very convincing as he saw the lust in her eyes, the smirk on her lips, and the heat that burned through her as he ordered her on her knees.

"I think not my love." He said. "Was it not you who begged me to fuck you whenever I want. You're my naughty little minx, so when I say get on your knees then I expect you to get on your knees and thank me for my orders."

She crawled off the bed, sinking to her knees, all the while eyeing the one eyed monster that had ravaged her virgin hole.

"That's it." He taunted. "Now spread your legs wide for me, and put your arms behind your head. Your body is mine." Sitting on the bed he got the perfect view of her magnificent breasts, mesmerized as they moved up and down with her labored breathing. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and slapped them, Liza crying out in pain and pleasure. Leaning back he extended a foot and began to rub it against her cunt. She shivered in delight, trying to grind her hips against his foot. "Tell me, have you dreamt of me pleasuring you? Having my mouth against your dirty cunt, licking and sucking as you writhe and moan against me?"

"Yes." Liza moaned, trying to stop herself from cumming. He was scraping against her outer lips with the nail of his big toe, sometimes he would stroke her clit, and other times thrust into her with his foot.

"Would you like me to do so?" He asked. "For my rough tongue to trace your most sensitive spots. To lap at your juices?"

"Yes." Liza cried, her voice filled with need.

"Too bad!" He said crushing her hope. "A wench like you deserves nothing more than my foot." He began to stroke her faster, her moaning growing louder with every second. "What a dirty bitch." He teased. "Getting off on my foot alone."

"Please!" Liza whimpered. "Please let me cum."

He had been denying her for the past few minutes, every time she got close he would stop, and wouldn't allow her to finish. Her writhing form was granting him second wind as he felt himself growing erect once again.

"Cum." He commanded, and moments later felt her juices coating his foot. "You know with all the noise that we've been making, I'm surprised that no one's come to check in on us."

He saw the horror on her face as she realized that they both had been quite vocal in their coupling. "Luckily for you I know the perfect way to stop anything from escaping that pretty mouth." Getting off the bed he stood in front of her, his cock pointed right at her. "Suck it."

He shivered as her tongue tentatively touched the head of his cock. Timidly she licked at it, her rough tongue sending shivers through him, but it wasn't enough. "Do you want more?" He asked. She nodded, her face flushed in embarrassment. Gently, something that he hadn't done since the very beginning he took her head and moved her closer.

She pulled back for just a moment before she placed a kiss on it, slowly moving forward gradually taking it deeper and deeper. He could feel himself entering her throat, her gagging she struggled to take him entirely. He tried to pull her off, but she had grabbed hold of him and was refusing. Just as her face was turning blue she pulled back, taking huge gulps of air. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

"I told you before, Urz." She explained. "I want it to hurt."

He hesitated, worried about her, but then saw the look in her eyes. She was stubborn and knew what she wanted. He had known her long enough that she wouldn't stop until she got exactly what she wanted. "I love you." He said placing a kiss on her brow.

She was confused for a moment, until she felt his hands gripping her hair painfully tight. "That's it Urz." She encouraged. "Just grab my head and force me closer. You want more from me don't you? Take it then! Use me, I'll be your toy all night long."

Grabbing his buttocks, she opened her mouth wide and pulled him towards her. Her tongue licked up and down the shaft, as he thrust into her throat. As he pulled her back she'd swirl it along the helmet, before diving back down.

Hissing in pleasure, as he dominated her mouth, suppressing the desire to just thrust in carelessly, to force himself, even though he knew that's what she wanted. They were just getting started and he didn't want to hurt her by doing something wrong. Gradually he began to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into her.

Eliza bobbed her head up and down, looking upwards towards her lover, watching, his reactions, enjoying how his breathing grew heavier with each lick of her tongue. At the same time she reveled in the power that she had over, the trust that he had shown in her. All it would take would be a single movement and she could have him screaming in exquisite pain.

"Uggghhh." Tigre moaned, feeling his dick hit the back of her mouth. He had only pushed a bit into her throat, before he was forced to pull back, feeling her gag once more. There were several more inches to go, and she wanted every inch of buried in her. "Relax." He whispered, slowly pushing himself into her throat. There were several whimpers of discomfort as he forced himself in, ignoring her protests. "You can do." He encouraged. "Relax, breathe through your nose."

It was slow going but finally he bottomed out, the tip of her nose resting against his pelvis. He looked down at his lover, and saw her eyes tearing as she learned how to breathe with her airway blocked. "Beautiful." He admired, running a hand down her cheek, removing himself from her.

A sultry smile blossomed on her face as she licked at her lips. "I love pleasing you." She whispered seductively, reaching up to fondle his balls. Massaging them with dexterous fingers, she lowered her head, and took a single long lick from his balls to the head of his cock. Engulfing the member he felt pressure on it as she sucked as hard as she could before pulling away with a pop. "Gods!" Urz groaned, feeling her dainty yet strong fingers wrap around his shaft and rapidly jerk him off. "Don't stop!"

"The sounds of your pleasure are making me go crazy." Eliza told, basking in the pleasure that she was inflicting on her partner. "I love sucking your cock. I love being able to taste myself on this magnificent tool." He could feel himself shivering as she continued to talk. "You're close aren't you baby? Don't hold back, I want it all over me."

Her words nearly drove him over the edge, but something stopped him. A burning desire that had flared to life since the moment he had seen naked earlier that night. "That's enough." He commanded, his voice making her freeze for a moment. It was long enough for him to take her and throw her back onto the bed. pouncing atop her stomach he slowly slid his cock in the valley between her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She asked confusedly.

"Shh, I've been wanting to do this." Urz answered, moving to place his dick in between her tits. She seemed to get the idea as she pushed her breasts together, enveloping his cock in the blissful warmth of her tits. He was large enough that several inches still stuck out towards her face, and every time he thrust forward she would give him a lick.

"This is heaven." Urz moaned, as he continued to move.

She was moving her tits up and down stimulating him as best as she could. "Oh year?" She taunted. "You like fucking my big tits?" He could feel the pressure begin to build once more, signaling his oncoming release. "Fuck them then, fuck them hard. Cum all over me, I want you to bathe me in your cum! I want everyone to know that I'm yours, for everyone woman to know that you're mine!" He pinched both her nipples eliciting a scream from her. "Oh that feels so good." She moaned. "Don't stop! Don't stop until you blow your load all over me."

Even with the overwhelming pressure building and the serious arousal that her words were causing, he could still feel himself tiring, as he thrust forward as quickly as he could. He continued to bury himself in her cleavage for several minutes before he felt like he had hit a wall. His thrusting grew less and less frenzied as he felt his peak approaching. "It's coming isn't it?" Eliza asked breathlessly. "Give me that cum honey, I want it in my mouth!"

"It's time I wash out that filthy mouth of yours." Urz grunted, taking her head between his hands and thrusting his cock into her dirty mouth as hard as he could. He was in her throat before she realized what was going on, struggling to breath as she hummed a tune her throat vibrating and sending shivers of pleasure through him. He throatfucked her for a minute before he felt the end approaching. "I'm going to cum!" He announced, pulling back until just the head was left in her mouth.

His dick spasmed as thick ropes of cum shot out and flooded her mouth with his warm and bitter seed. Her cries of ecstasy were muffled as he continued to shoot into her mouth, quickly filling it.

Panting he removed his dick with an audible pop. She sat up a sensual smile on her lips as she opened her mouth, letting him see it pooling there. She shot him a suggestive wink before closing her mouth, tilting her head back, and loudly swallowing it. "It tastes so much better from the source." She commented.

"Liza." He began only feel her hand against his chest pushing him away.

"We're not done yet." She said moving down to his dick once more. "I'm supposed to lick this clean." And lick it clean she did, taking long teasing laps with her tongue. By the time she had declared it clean he was rock hard again. Now on her hands and knees she positioned herself so that her ass was facing him. Lying forward she reached back, and spread her ass cheeks wide open her brown hole looking enticing. "There's one last thing for you to claim tonight." She said looking back at him challengingly. "Take it. My holes are yours to use whenever you want."

His mind shut off for several moments as he tried to process what exactly was going on. His body moved forward, his hand reaching into her pussy and scooping out a bit of cum and rubbing it on her asshole. Earlier he had been able to fit several fingers in, but his girth was considerably more than a few fingers.

Slowly he pressed himself against her, but she was too tight still, and he was unable to fit in even the head. "You need to relax." He said, stroking her back like she was a cat.

"I'm nervous." She said nervously, suppressing the urge to purr at his touch.

"We can stop now." Urz said. "You've done more than enough to show me your love."

"No!" Liza snapped, before saying in a smaller voice. "I don't want any of the other Vanadises to get their claws into you. I saw how Eleonora and her advisor looked at you. I'm the only one that can have you."

"You have nothing to worry about." Urz reassured her. "I love you, Liza, my beautiful and fiery wildcat."

"And I love you, Urz." They were both silent for a moment. "I want you to take it Urz. Thrust into me with reckless abandon. Ignore my screams and bury yourself into my virgin hole."

"Alright, I'll be gentle."

"Don't be!" Liza said passionately. "I want it hard, rough and fast. You wanted to do it right? Then take it!"

"It seems like my earlier attempt at washing out your mouth didn't work" Urz muttered.

"Then we'll need to try again later." She said shooting him a sultry smile. "For now though, get over here, and ram that big boy into me."

"What a sweet and sexy ass." Urz grinned digging his fingers into her firm and large bottom.

"Maybe you should spank it." Liza encouraged. "After all I've been a very, very naughty girl." He gave her a light swat. "Spank me Urz, hit me, don't worry I won't break!"

He wound up and brought his hand crashing down onto her ass cheek. She yelled in pain and pleasure, as a jolt ran through him and he got into it. He spanked her hard and fast alternating cheeks, soon her ass was cherry red and she was sobbing into the pillow.

"Shhh. It's okay." He said, rubbing his hands on her ass. "I've got just the thing to make you feel much better." Positioning himself once more, he pressed his head against her puckered asshole. If anything she had gotten tighter after his spanking as he struggled to insert the bulbous head in.

Whimpering and protesting, she buried her face into the pillow as Urz groaned and pushed. She had told him to take her, and nothing would stop him anymore. "You're my little minx aren't you?" He teased. "I'm going to be fucking this ass until you can't walk." He finally managed to insert the tip, her entire body stiffening as it tried to reject the intrusion. "This is so much tighter than your cunt." He commented, her screaming protests muffled by the pillow as he slowly buried more and more of his length into her anal passage.

Her muscles tried to stop him, clamping down in an attempt to stifle his movements but to no avail. "This is better than your cunt." He admitted enjoying how the muscles gripped him, massaging his bulging cockhead. With his head firmly entrenched he gripped her waist and pulled her towards him, moving her along each painful inch.

"Yeowch! It's never going to FIT!" She screamed, as her muscles were stretched to their absolute limit in an attempt to accommodate her lover's girth. It was painful, like nothing she had ever imagined, and only her desire to give him everything, for her to be number one in his heart gave her the strength to endure. She bit the pillow, her teeth savaging the fabric as Urz continued his invasion forcing more and more of himself into her tiny asshole. After several agonizing minutes she felt his hips resting against her supple ass, his entire length buried inside her.

"Shhh." Urz whispered. "You did good, my love. We can stop here."

"NO!" Liza commanded, a second or was it third wind filling her flooding her wearied body with strength. "Do it!"

He hesitated for just a moment before his grip on her waist turned almost painful. He withdrew from her slowly, ignoring her screaming protests, before slowly sliding back into her. Over and over he repeated this, trying to get her used to his presence. While a part of her was grateful at his care and desire not to cause her pain, the other more savage part of her wanted nothing more than for him to dominate her, to show her that she was his. "Faster Urz!" She demanded. "I'm not a porcelain doll! Ram it into me! Break me for any other man!"

That was the tipping point, as he bellowed and dragged her by her tiny waist, ramming his entire length into her in one go.

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" She screamed, and he had no illusions to the fact that the entire palace must've heard her. Their hips met with an audible and painful smack, her body convulsing. "That's it Urz!" She yelled when her mind reset. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

He obliged, as he used all his strength to fiercely hammer her tiny hole, slamming his entire length into her. Her once painful screams turned to one of ecstasy, as she screamed out profanities that would've had sailors blushing in embarrassment. Removing his hands from her waist he spanked her once again, enjoying the feeling of her tightening muscles every time he made contact with her ass.

Liza could feel her mind being driven to new pleasure heights, clouding her from thinking about anything but the sensations that Urz was forcing into her. If he kept it up she knew her mind would eventually break, and she didn't care! "Gods! It feels like you splitting me apart!" She muttered, meeting every thrust with her own movement. She was soon reduced to unintelligible grunting, riding the high that she was on.

"I'm going to cum!" Urz screamed in rapture.

"Do it! Fill me up!" She answered. He pulled out of her stretched asshole. "What?" She began only to scream as he buried himself into her cunt with one powerful stroke. "That's it. Fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!"

"Uhhh." He grunted. "Here it comes!" He slammed his entire length as deeply as he could, the head butting right against her vulnerable womb. They both cried out as his hot cum blasted into her.

"Get on your back Urz, and don't take it out." It took a bit of careful maneuvering but he managed to get on his back, Liza atop him, clenching him tightly to prevent even a drop from spilling. She moved to cup his face with her hands. "I love you Urz." She said, kissing him gently.

"And I love you Liza." He answered, wrapping his arms around her. With his dick still buried inside her, she laid her head on his chest, his hand lazily alternating between stroking her head and running through her hair. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

"No it was just right." She said contentedly. _Though next time we'll try something more interesting._ She thought, eyeing her viralt and wondering if it were better to use it as a whip or a rod. _Maybe he can use it to shock me as well._ Her mind was filled with lewd thoughts, as she snuggled up to him.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll probably be exhausted and unable to move tomorrow." He said.

"I don't think I'll be able to move anyway." She grinned, moving to cup his balls. "You really did a number on me."

"And you loved every second of it." He grabbed the nearby blanket and draped it over the two of them. "Good night my love."

"Good night to you, Urz."

They fell asleep there, two lovers joined as one, content smiles on their faces. Before he fell asleep though he made a promise to himself, that even if he regained his memories he would always love and cherish the woman laying with him.

* * *

Author's note: I can't believe that I just wrote over 8k words of pure smut. Tell me what you guys think as I tried to be a lot more descriptive and vocal with Eliza. This is without a doubt the longest chapter, as the 8k words of pure smut not counting the intro is almost double the entire chapter for Elen.


	8. Elizavetta Fomina: Reactions

"And that's how Urz and I spent our first night together." Eliza said proudly. "He may have said that he loved you, but clearly he was trying to start a family with me. Thus my claim is superior!"

Her fellow Vanadises were in several states of disbelief. Elen refused to look her in the eye. Sophie was pointedly looking at her cup. Mira was beet red her jaw hanging open. Olga, looked like someone had just given her a puppy only to take it back a minute later.

Seeing them she delivered the finishing blow. "And that wasn't the only time!" She said proudly. "Just about every night afterwards was spent together in the same bed. Let me tell you the best time was about a week later when Urz finally realized that I enjoyed him being rough with me. I fell asleep at my desk because we rarely slept in each other's company, only to wake up tied up and blindfolded. I was scared, as I felt someone running their hand on me, I cursed and threatened, only for the person to laugh. Then a voice whispered into my ear, 'The safe word is Red.' That was when I realized it was Urz. All that fear mixed with pleasure." She trailed off, discretely wiping away some spit and closing her mouth. "Needless to say that being unable to see really enhanced the sensations. I really enjoyed it when he took Valitsaif to me."

"He used your viralt on you?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes." Liza grinned lasciviously. "He used it like a crop, delivering stinging blows to my creamy flesh, each one jolting me with a bit of lightning at the same time. It's too bad that I couldn't convince him to use the whip form on me, but eventually he'll break down and give in."

That was it, Olga screamed, and went for the skorosmartnitsa taking a swig directly from the bottle. There was a reason that it was called quick-death, and the 15 year old girl passed out after the first sip. The remaining older Vanadis looked at the youngest in surprise for a moment before dismissing her for a more important matter. Who was Tigre's number one.

"So you see Elen, Sophie. Urz is clearly mine. I'll be taking him back to Lebus with me where we'll work on starting a family. I suspect that you can be expecting wedding invitations within the coming months, seeing as we'll be joining Brune's Hero and the most powerful Vanadis."

"Most powerful Vanadis my shapely ass." Sophie grumbled reaching for the same drink that had done Olga in. Being older as well as twice the girl's size she didn't pass out with a single sip.

"You're…" Elen stopped unable to think of a word that properly described he vulgar woman in front of her. "Just…."

"Has the realization that Urz loves me the most robbed you of speech?" Liza taunted. "Don't worry, you can be my maid of honor, number two."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Elen reached for Arifar, drawing the majestic sword from its sheath. Weapons came out, as they stared down at one another. Their powers crackled and there was little doubt that if they fought against one another the palace would be obliterated in the process.

"I am not, and never will be under you." Elen spat.

"And what do you have to offer Urz?" Eliza asked. "You were nothing but a mercenary. Though I was born illegitimate, the King restored my nobility when I ascended to become the Vanadis of Lebus. I have connections to the nobility, alliances with other kingdoms and nobles. At least Urz will be able to marry another noble rather than a muscle-brained idiot whose only talent is in battle."

"You take that back!" Elen sneered, wind rustling in her anger.

"On that note, surely I'm a better fit." Sophie interrupted. "At least I wasn't born from her father's dalliances with the maid."

"You bitch!" Liza snarled her entire body crackling with lightning.

"That's enough!" Mira's voice cut through the tension, as the room frosted over.

"Don't try to stop us Ludmira Lourie." Eliza said scoldingly.

"Stay out of this Mira." Elen and Sophie commanded.

"I'm sure that Tigre had no interest in those mosquito bites that you call a chest." Elen sneered.

""Breasts aren't everything." She slammed her palms on the table. "And for your information Tigre loves my ass."

A moment later she realized what she said, her hands coming to block her mouth before she let something else slip. However it was too late and the damage was done.

Creepily, and together as one the three bustier Vanadises turned to face her. She began to shiver at the amount of killing intent being directed at her. Together as one they spoke. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Mira clammed up.

"I didn't hear nothing." Sophie said.

"It seems like my husband has some trouble keeping it in his pants." Liza smiled darkly. "I think I need to keep a closer eye on him."

"Best confess right now." Elen said, an annoyed expression on her face as she brandished her sword. Acting on instinct Mira reached for viralt only to pull her hand away as it touched a golden barrier.

"Ara, ara." Sophie smiled disturbingly. "I'm really quite interested in what you and my master have gotten up to." She looked towards the window wondering if she could survive a fall. One look at the whip in Elizavetta's hands killed that thought. The door was an option but Elen was in the way.

She was trapped.

With no choice but to speak, she sat down.

Elen as it seemed like she had taken over the duties as the master of drinks poured everyone a round of skorosmartnitsa. "Drink it." She commanded looking at her blue haired rival.

Mira looked at it, knowing that she could either drink it or her fellow Vanadises would pour the bottle down her throat. She could only pray that the alcohol didn't loosen her tongue too much.

She swallowed it and immediately her mind felt fuzzy as she was unused to such potent liquor.

"Well you see." She started. "It all started when…."


End file.
